Still Going
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: The 3rd Sequel to Life In The Fast Lane. The drama doesn't end with the parents, instead it veers off and now the story lies in the hands of Logan, Emily, and Sophie. Troy and Gabriella have enough on their plate, but their only gonna get dealt more.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella and Troy were sitting on the couch. they had been together for about seventeen years now. Gabriella looked at him. "Troy.." he looked at her, "Yeah Brie.." she sighed sitting up, "I've been doing some thinking and well.." he sat up with her, "what?" she sighed, "Well I think we should tell Sophie about her real father.." Troy shook his head, "No Brie, no way in hell-" "Troy, come on, she has the right to know.. she is seventeen, she isn't a little girl anymore, and she's gonna eventually find out."

Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah she does but...remember when she ran off? She was 3? Jimmy found her? Imagine what he would have done if we hadn't showed up?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy, regardless, she has the right to know..." he was silent for a moment, in thought. Gabriella sighed, standing up and stretching, "while your thinking, I'm going to go to bed-it's late." Troy sighed, rubbing his hand down his face, "Fine, we'll tell her...but Emily and Logan have to be out..." Gabriella nodded, "Deal." she wanted to ask why, but she left it at that.

Troy sighed, He will tell Sophie, "Brie, wait." he stood up walking towards her, "Let's go tell her..together." Gabriella nodded, "You sure?" he nodded, "It's gonna be hard." she nodded, "we'll do it together, okay?" he nodded. they walked upstairs and troy knocked gently on Sophie's door. he heard her on the other side on the phone, and he and Gabriella just walked in, "No way.. no! no your lying!" Sophie gasped into the phone talking to her friend, her feet up in the air behind her as she layed on her stomach.

Troy chuckled, "Soph, we need to talk." Sophie sighed, "gotta go, parents in the room.." she hung up sitting up, "What's up daddy?" he sighed about to speak, but Gabriella beat him to the punch, "Sophie, sweetie, me and daddy, well.. we never told you the full story on how me and your daddy met." Sophie looked at them, "This isn't another sex talk, is it?" Troy chuckled, "No, not that again.. that was hard.. your not doing anything are you?" she giggled, "Chill dad, I'm still innocent." he nodded, "good." Gabriella sighed, "Honey, when me and your dad were younger, I was pregnant with you, and he was there for me the whole time..throughout the birth, and after." Sophie raised an eyebrow sitting up, "wait, if you two met when you were pregnant with me, then that means..." she trailed off, and then gasped, "your not my real father..." Troy sighed, "I..I'm sorry Soph..I-" she looked away, "GO AWAY TROY!" she screamed.

Troy looked at her, "Sophie, I know your mad, but please I'm still your father-" she sat up crossing her arms, "No! you lied to me! I..I hate you! I'm glad your not my father! I don't want a dad who lies to me!"

"Sophie!" Gabriella yelled, "You don't talk to your fath-" "HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" she slammed the door in both their faces, Troy sighed turning to Gabriella. "Well, we told her." he pushed pass her walking downstairs, going to the backyard; where Logan (now 15) was playing soccer, he tried basketball, he's better at soccer. Troy sighed, Logan looked at him, "Hey dad...what's up?" he chuckled hollowly, "just..the sky son." Logan stopped kicking the ball, "Uh oh, it's bad. I can tell."

Troy sighed, "just some things going on with your sister." Logan laughed, "Hey, she's a teenager.." he put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm still your favorite right?" Troy chuckled. "wheres emily?" Logan sighed, "Dad, she's out.." Troy crossed his arms, "she's grounded, what is she doing out? how did she get out? I locked her balcony door and windows." Logan sighed, "I don't know, but she went out again.." Troy sighed, "I'll wait for her to come in." Logan chuckled and went inside. about 10 minutes later, Emily was dropped off and was opening the back gate and sighed of relief, the lights were off, meaning everyone was asleep. she sighed, "Okay, their asleep..that's good."

She tiptoed quickly through the grass, about to open the doors when a throat cleared behind her. She mentally swore, turning around slowly, "Hey...daddy?" Troy chuckled lowly, "so...you must be pretty smart to uh..you know get past the locked window and balcony door." Emily bit her lip, "well, just..went for a walk-" "You're grounded." Troy interrupted, she sighed, "I'm 15-" "and my daughter, so therefore-" "You can't keep telling me what to do dad." her voice was even, that's what Troy loved about Emily, she didn't yell, she got his peaceful nature. It took a lot to make her scream.

"Doesn't matter, I still do, still will until you turn 18 and move out. Now, who were you with?" Emily bit her lip, "I..uh..was with...Keith." Troy's eyes narrowed, "I thought I told you not to hang with that boy." She sighed, "Yeah but, I like hi-" "He's dangerous." "You don't know him." "I don't have to." a long silence. Emily crossed her arms over her chest, and scoffed, "Well it seems like you don't have to anything around here." The one thing he didn't like about Emily; she was too much like him.

Troy sighed, "Look, I'm your father, I know what's best for you." emily sighed crossing her arms. Troy looked at her, she was like him. and she looked like him too, but she was beautiful like her mother. "Do we have to have the sex talk?" Emily rolled her eyes, "Dad, we've been over this, I've haven't done anything with keith" "has he tried to?" she bit her bottom lip, "yes he has, but I don't agree with it, so he don't go any further." Troy sighed coming close to her, "Look, Your my daughter, and your growing up into a young lady.. I just...I see you still as the little girl who I used to help potty train.. no daddy wants to see his little girl grow up." Emily sighed, "I know dad, I'm sorry...but you have to understand, I'm not a little girl anymore... I'm a woman now."

Troy sighed, "yeah you're right, but..your still grounded." her eyes widened, "what?" he nodded, fighting a chuckle, "and for sneaking out this one time, an extra week. If you want to go some where, I'll be happy to take you." Her eyes got bigger, if that was possible. "But-but...but-but...Dad!" he shook his head, "Get inside, now, before your mother catches you." she bit her lip, knowing full well that her dad was being reasonable and her mom would over dramatize. Everything. "yes sir." she turned on her heel and ran quickly and stealthily up the stairs, hearing Sophie screaming in her room.

Gabriella was in her's and Troy's room; however the door was open. "Emily, did you go out?" she stopped in her tracks. Her dad wasn't easy to lie to, especially when her snitch of a twin brother kept tattling on her. But her mother...was another story. "Uh...why no mother." she painted an innocent smile on her face.

Gabriella narrowed her eyes supsiciously, "Then why are you sneaking?" she swallowed an invisible lump in her throat. "Sneaking? Me? No...absolutely ...coming dad!" she ran back down stairs, right into her dad's arms. "Hey daddy, uhm...want to watch TV? Play a game? Anything but go upstairs where mom is going to interrogate me?" Troy chuckled, "I told you before your mother catches you.." "Well she caught me."

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

The next day at school, it was the first day at school, and Troy drove Emily to school. he pulled up into the parking space, and she bit her lip looking at the big high school. she looked at her father unhooking her seatbelt, he smirked, 'You have a good day at school." she rolled her eyes, "You know dad, I can still see Keith here." then Logan came towards her, "No you won't, cause big brother won't let you near him." Troy nodded, "that's my boy." Emily's mouth dropped, "I can't believe this, I hate my life." Troy rolled his eyes, "Hey come here." she groaned walking to him, he opened the door, giving her a jacket, "cover up." Emily looked at him, "I'm not wearing that, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Logan sniggered, Emily bit back a snarky remark. Troy sighed, "the fact that your cleavage is showing-" "what cleavage? I have nothing!" she yelled, loud enough that the whole parking lot and school as looking at the Bolton car. Logan was laughing out loud now, "nice going sis." Troy held the jacket out to her still, "just cover up Em." she bit back another snarky remark, her eyes blazing. "Fine...but I'm not happy!" Troy smirked, "I know...but you'll get over it." she scoffed, turning on her heel and walking past the people who were laughing like banshee's. Hopefully they didn't know it was her who yelled that. Sophie was...oh crap, Sophie was with her mom. So they did know. "Logan." Troy started, "look after her?" "I will dad...big brother by 2 minutes on duty."

"I'll be home after school dad," said Zac into his prehistoric cellphone. His dad mumbled something that he couldn't understand, but he pretended to anyway. "And remember what the doctor said...stay away from the pills. They may not help you with your withdrawals. What a good son, helping his dad with his problem. A problem was causing him to be late for his first day of school.

"I'll be home after school dad," said Zac into his prehistoric cellphone. His dad mumbled something that he couldn't understand, but he pretended to anyway. "And remember what the doctor said...stay away from the pills. They may not help you with your withdrawals. What a good son, helping his dad with his problem. A problem was causing him to be late for his first day of school.

"I got to go now," he said, "Yes again I'll be home after school, don't worry Papi." He liked the spanish heritage. He hung up his phone, picking up his walking pace as he walked onto campus with bated breath. It was big, and cars were everywhere. He was focused with eyes straight he didn't see the dork in front of him until he was way to close. "Hey watch it." he said, he had brown hair with blue eyes. Zac rolled his eyes, "sorry..." he continued walking into the school.

He looked closer around, and Zac bumped into a girl who landed on the floor. "ow.." she whined. he gulped, helping her up, "I'm sorry.." she rubbed her head, and looked up. their eyes connected, It was like love at first sight. Zac cleared his throat, "I'm I'm sorry.. heres your books." he gave her her books, she smiled taking them gracefully from him, "Thanks." she held them close to her chest, "are you new here? I never seen you around last year?" they started walking. he sighed, "yeah, kind of." she raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean kind of?" he sighed, and she gasped, "So sorry, too personal-" he chuckled, "nah, it's fine.. so I'm Zac..Zac Barker." she blushed taking his hand, "Emily Bolton." the bell rang, and Emily muttered, "why won't you come to my house..after school?"

Zac smiled, "I'd like to but...I can't." Emily looked at him, "why?" Zac sighed, and let it out slowly, Emily mentally slapped herself. "Sorry to personal..I should really, shut up now." the bell rang again, Zac laughed, "it's cool but uh...maybe you could come to my place instead?" Emily smiled, "uh...sure. Yeah. Totally." Zac smiled, "Cool...just uh...meet me at the front of the school I guess." Emily nodded,"I will." her voice sounded like a breath being stolen from her lungs. Zac nodded, "So...I should get to the registration office...for my schedule and all that." "Oh yeah...sorry to keep you..see you."

Later that day, Zac and Emily met up front. "Hey." Zac smiled, holding his backpack, "Hey, you ready to go?" she nodded, "Yeah, come on." they began walking. "Did you like your first day?" she smiled sweetly holding her books. he smiled, "It was nice.." she giggled, "That's good..." Zac looked over and saw a tall dangerous looking dude coming towards them. "Hey umm do you know him?" Emily looked over, and rolled her eyes, Keith has been starting to get on her nerves, "what keith!" he grabbed her arm, "where in the hell do you think your going with this greaseball?" Emily looked at him, "his my friend Keith! and don't call him that! let's go Zac." she turned back around, but he grabbed her wrist, "Hey!" he pulled her back towards him, he looked into her eyes, "Your mine! your coming with me!"

Emily pulled her arm, but Keith held on tight, "Let go of my arm Keith." he squeezed tighter, "No...your coming with." "No, let go of me." Zac pushed himself between the two, "you should really do as she says loco." Keith narrowed his eyes at him, "I don't know what that means Greaseball, but you need to stay out of this-" "You need to show respect to those who aren't your size." Zac shoved Keith backward. Emily grabbed Zac's arm, "Come on Zac, he's not worth it." Zac narrowed his eyes at the douchebag, "you're right Em, he's not."

Emily smiled, and grabbed a hold of his hand as they continued walking away. "thanks." he smiled, "No problem.. I don't like it when guys treat girls like that.." she sighed, "If only guys who liked me were like that-" he stopped tilting her chin with his finger, "I like you...and you deserve way better then what your getting." what the two teens didn't know was Troy and Logan Bolton were watching from a distance. Emily smiled, butterflies forming in the corner of her stomach, "I like you too Zac..." he smiled, "who was that guy?" she sighed, "his my boyfriend.." Zac sighed, "Oh.." she bit her lip, "I just wish he wasen't..."

Troy's grip tightened on the steering wheel, Logan cleared his throat, "Hey dad...you okay?" "Yeah..I'm fine." Logan knew his father was lying. He could read his face, "Uh...look, so what are we going to do about that guy?" Troy looked at him, "first we're going to survey him...I don't trust him already." "Is that a father/daughter thing?"Troy scowled at him, Logan chuckled uncomfortably, "Kidding."

"What do you mean?" Zac asked, Emily sighed as they continued walking again, "Well, it's long story but I'll cut it short." Zac chuckled, "okay then.." she drew in a breath, "Uh...I keep trying to break up with him and he just...doesn't get the hint." Zac frowned, then he smirked teasingly, "want me to take care of it for you?" he held up his hands in fists, "I'm a good boxer?" Emily giggled, "No I'm good...just...going to deal with it a day at a time." Zac nodded, "that's good." he stopped in front of a trashy looking trailer park, "well this is me, it's not that great but it's home." Emily bit her lip, "well...it's not that bad." "Ah, thanks for being so nice." Emily laughed, then suddenly the glint of something caught her eye, and her eyes widened. "Ah crap my dad!"

Zac looked over and saw her dad's car pulling up. Zac looked at her, giving her a small smile, "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble-" she shook her head, "No, It was my fault, I kept him waiting." Troy and Logan jumped out of the car, slamming the car door behind him, "Emily, what did I tell you, your grounded." she sighed, "Dad, relax, I was just hanging with a new friend..Zac this is my dad..Dad, this is zac." she pushed Zac forward infront of her. Zac gulped holding out his hand, _what if her dad doesn't like me? then I'll never have a chance.. I can atleast try. _Zac gulped once more, "Nice to meet you Mr Bolton.."

Troy narrowed his gaze, but plastered on a faker than fake smile. "Likewise." he gripped Zac's hand tightly. Perhaps too tight. "Dad..." Emily said, "Dad, let's go." she turned to Zac, "see you tomorrow?" Zac cleared his throat, opening his mouth to say something when a voice behind him made him feel like he shrunk two inches. "Zachary!" dad...he thought, his face blushing. "Come in here! Now!" Zac bit his lip, "Maybe." he turned on his heels and marched up to the door of the small trailer. His dad pointed inside, and he walked in. His dad turned to see Emily and her dad and his eyes widened. He quickly went inside the trailer, slamming the door behind him.

Emily frowned, "I wonder what that was about..." Troy sighed, shaking his head, grabbing her elbow, "doesn't matter your grounded and you are going to go home now." she rolled her eyes, "yes daddy dear." she got in the back seat. Logan sighed, sitting in the front. "So...Em, who was that guy?" she sighed, leaning back in the seat. "He's just a friend...he started East High today."

Logan laughed, "so you gonna dump keith for him?" Emily glared at him, taking a small pillow they had in the backseat and threw it at him. Logan scoffed sitting up further, reaching at her and tried tickling her. "Logan! Stop!" she began kicking at him and screaming. Troy sighed, "You Two! Stop, I'm trying to drive." Logan smirked sitting back in his seat. Emily crossed her arms leaning back. When they got home, Logan walked out, and Emily jumped out and Troy grabbed her arm, "when will you listen to me em." she sighed, "Dad, will you relax, I'm okay.. why can't you understand that I'm okay, and I will be okay, I can't believe you don't trust your own daughter." she crossed her arms over her chest.

Troy sighed, "I do trust you em, it's just..it's complicated.. it's something that happened in the past.." he walked passed her, "what?" she asked following him inside. Gabriella and Sophie were out having a mother daughter day, and logan went out with some friends so it was just Troy and Emily. he sighed pouring a little bit of coffee, "You wouldn't understand." "why wouldn't I understand!" she said. he sighed, "Em-" "I'm not a little girl anymore dad!" he sighed, "I know-" "this is not a training bra!" she lifted up her shirt.

Troy looked at her, "Put your shirt down"-he grabbed it and pulled it down-"this is not girl's gone wild okay, just...trust me on this, stay away from him." Emily scowled, "Fine. But I'm not happy." he sighed, "are you ever happy?" she stuck out her tongue, walking up stairs. Just because she said 'fine' doesn't mean she won't stop seeing him, she'll see him in school.


	2. Chapter 2

A Few months have passed and Emily and Zac have grown closer together. they were actually falling inlove with each other. Emily and Zac were sitting on the rooftop, and were looking out into the beautiful sky. "wow, it's so peaceful up here." he smiled, "yeah it is.." she stood up, her hands on the railing. she looked back at him, and sighed, "My father told me I couldn't see you months ago.." Zac sighed, "should we stop?" she smiled shaking her head, "No.. I like being with you." he smiled, "I like being with you too." they looked into each other's eyes. Zac leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Emily began pecking his lips passionately, cupping his cheeks. when they pulled apart, Emily layed her head on his chest, "I feel safe in your arms Zac..like everythings going to be okay."

Zac sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "Me too..." there was something in his voice, she lifted her head. "Zac what is it?" "Noth-nothing." she narrowed her eyes, "Zac, you suck at lying." he chuckled, "yeah I know." she pecked his lips, "what is it?" she repeated, he sighed, "my dad...I'm not going to be in school for a few days." she bit her lip, "what's wrong with your-" he cleared his throat, pulling away from her and leaning on the railing.

She coughed, "too personal I get it." he bowed his head as if in prayer. "I'm just, he's been drugs since before I was born and as long as I could remember I've been helping him ween off of them." she bit her lip, walking closer and taking his hand. "That's good isn't it?" he chuckled dryly, "Yeah you'd think...the withdrawls are a bitch." she looked into his eyes. "Zac, maybe I can help.." she smiled cheekily, he laughed, "your dad doesn't want us together remember?" she giggled, "so I'll say that I'm at a friends house-which isn't a lie-and i'm off my grounding now." he smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I would love some help." she smiled, "Good, now...when should I come over tomorrow?"

he frowned, and was about to open his mouth to say something when a voice came behind them. "Emily, oh my God, what are you doing?" they turned to see Sophie standing there with her arms crossed, "you know Troy doesn't like you hanging with spit face here." she narrowed her eyes, "why don't you just call him 'dad' already?" Sophie scoffed, "Cause he's not my father."

Emily sighed, "Soph, he is your father, he has been your whole life.. and it's a stupid reason to hate him now for it." Sophie stayed silent, Emily took a deep breath. "Dad has been trying so hard to get you to love him again.. you can't just tell me soph, I'm not stupid, never had been since we were little.. I know how you look up to him, how much you love him.. his the only father you known, and if your gonna treat him this way, then your just being selfish..come on zac." she lifted her bag, and grabbed his hand walking down the stairs.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella were in the kitchen, and she was making dinner. Troy came over kissing her shoulders, "You know, your still beautiful." he whispered. Gabriella smiled, turning to him, and pecking his lips, "Troy.." she leaned towards his face a little closer, "Your a suck up." and she kissed his lips. he smiled walking into the living room. Sophie was standing there, and he looked at her, "Soph-" she came towards him and wrapped him up in a hug. "I am so so sorry for the way I acted... your my dad, always have been, you've always protected me, and kept me safe, and loved me like your own daughter.. I...I just love you daddy, please don't ever stop being my dad, I would..I would miss you too much..I love you." she held on tighter to him.

He looked at Gabriella, his arms wrapping tightly around the 17 year old girl. "Hey, I love you too." he whispered against her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Now, let me and your mom finish up in here K?" Sophie sniffled, "K." she turned to walk back into the living room and watch a movie with Logan, but suddenly a thought made her stop. She turned, "Uh...Emily is not here." Troy and Gabriella looked up at her, "what?" Gabriella said, "Soph, she's in her room-" "Yeah, she lied." Troy crossed his arms over his chest, "then where is she?" Sophie bit her lip, "She uh...is at that boy's house-Zac?" Troy's eyes widened, "What?"

**TGTGTGTG**

"Can you hand me that cold cloth Em?" Zac asked, making sure his dad, who Emily found out was named Jimmy, didn't have his fever get any higher than 99.9 degrees. Emily nodded, "Yeah...uhm where are they?" Zac chuckled, "Hall closet." She smiled, "Great. Thanks." She went to the hall and grabbed a small cloth, dampening it with cold water and handing it to Zac. "Thanks." he said, wiping Jimmy's head. "How's that feel dad?" he asked, Jimmy looked at him, "feels good, but that doesn't make up for the need of drugs I have." Zac scowled, "No, remember what the doctor said...no."

Zac wiped the wet rag on his forhead, "Does that feel better?" Jimmy rolled his eyes, "No." Zac sighed putting the cloth on the table, "Dad you have to get help-" Jimmy sat up, "I don't need any help-" Emily bit her lip, watching them talk. "she your girlfriend?" Jimmy asked with a smirk on his face. Zac looked at Emily, squeezing her hand tightly, reassuring her that everything was alright as long as he was there. "No..dad." emily really wanted to be more than friends.

After Zac helped put his dad to sleep, him and emily took a walk outside. "I like your dad." Emily said with a smile. Zac smiled, leaning his back on the wall. "Yeah, he'll grow on ya." Emily giggled, "Yes.." she grabbed his hands, "He did." they looked into each other's eyes, Emily's lips crashed against his. the tingling sensations was growing between them, and she pulled away, "I love you zac." she whispered, their forheads against each other. he nodded, "I love you too emily..." she smiled, "I don't care anymore... I want to be yours, make me yours, and I'll make you mine.." he raised an eyebrow, "em, are you saying-" she nodded, "yes..make love to me."

Zac smiled, leaning down to touch his lips to hers. But before they could barely even graze, a car zoomed on to the driveway and a frantic and angry Troy and Gabriella came running out. "Emily Bolton!" Gabriella yelled, making the two teens jump apart, "get away from him and in this car right now!" Troy immediately went to Zac and grabbed the front of his shirt, "and what do you think you're doing? Huh? Gonna take advantage of her?" "NO!" Zac yelled shoving Troy away; for a 15 year old boy, Zac was strong. "That wasn't what-" "Stay away from her!" Troy yelled shoving him back, "I told her and she didn't listen, so I'm telling you. And boy you better have-" "Zachary!" yelled his dad from inside, "I...I need you." Zac sighed, "coming dad." Emily looked at him, "is he okay?"

Zac shrugged, "I don't-" Troy shoved him against the wall before he could finish his sentence, Emily yelled, "Dad! Stop it!" Troy turned to her, "your mother told you to get in the car." "Zac!" Jimmy yelled again, Zac rubbed his now bloody nose on the back of his hand. "It's fine! Dude! It's fine!" He put his hand on the door, twisting the knob to open it, but it opened for him. His dad standing in the frame, "I've been calling you son." Gabriella's eyes widened, "No.." she muttered. "No way...it-it can't be-Emily get away from them!"

Emily looked at her parents, "Mom, Dad, Relax.. everything's okay-" Troy grabbed her arm, "Get in the car now Emily!" she spat in his face and ran the other direction, it was raining hard, but she didn't care, she just..she just needed to get away from her parents. "Emily!" Zac ran after her, he needed to know she was safe. Troy jumped into the car, "Brie, get in, we have to get to her before he does!" Gabriella jumped inside the car and they drove after them.

**TGTGTGTG**

Emily had on her hoodie, and looked behind her, she sighed of relief, no one was following her. when she turned the corner, someone grabbed her by the waist. she was about to scream until the person covered her mouth, and she locked eyes with them. she gasped, wrapping her arms around him, "Zac.." he smiled lifting her up and kissing her lips fully. "Hey, I was worried about you." she held onto his shirt, "Oh Zac.. things are just so messed up, I..I wish my parents would accept you." Zac sighed, their faces were close together, he was looking down at her, "I do too baby, but you shouldn't of ran off.. you could of gotten hurt." Emily bit her lip, "if my dad could only see that you care so much for me."

He leaned his forehead on hers, "Time." he said, pecking her lips. Emily sighed, "Why are you hiding in the shadows?" he chuckled dryly, "kind of fearing for my life right now with your dad and all." she giggled, laying her head on his chest. He stroked her hair, "you're going to get sick and I have to get back...my dad." she sighed, biting her lip as she looked up at him. "Yeah I know." he kissed her palm, and her fingers, "come on, I'll stay in the shadows. Walking with you." she smiled, "I'd like that."

**TGTGTGTG**

Jimmy stood in the door frame, rubbing his arms. The day he ended the drug scene; which was the day that Zachary was born; he began to feel funky almost everyday. His arms felt prickly and his lungs felt really heavy. He coughed once, he was trying to change. He had a son to raise, and Zac was a great kid. Responsible. Caring. No desire for drugs or gangs. A great kid. Jimmy often thought of his situation as reversed, Zac was his parent and he was the kid.

When Zac and Emily came back hand and hand, His father was standing at the door. "Zac..I want you to have some time for yourself." Zac looked at him, "w-what?" Jimmy looked at him, "Son, I'm not being fair to you..your a great kid, your responsible, Caring, and loving.. you have good grades and a beautiful girl." Emily blushed, Jimmy looked at him, "I want you to spend some time with your girl.." Zac looked at him, "Dad-" Jimmy shook his head, "No Zac... I'm being a parent, go have fun." Zac smiled hugging his father, "Thanks dad." he smiled at Emily, "Let's get inside." she nodded walking inside still holding his hand.

When they got into his bedroom. Emily giggled as she pushed him against the wall kissing his lips passionately and fully. Zac moaned, and ran his hand through her hair, "I love you Emmy." she smiled, "I love you Zac" he smiled lifting her up, and bringing her to the bed. he lifted her shirt up, and slipped it off throwing it on the floor. she unbuckled his belt and sliding his jeans down. Zac lifted his shirt throwing it on the floor, and reattaching his lips to her collar bone. Emily moaned out loud, "Zac.. mmm" he smiled, "are you sure emmy?" they looked into each other's eyes. Emily nodded, holding onto his shoulders, "If you sure you love me.."

Zac nodded, "I'm very sure I love you." Emily smiled, "Then I am for sure Zac." he smiled kissing her lips once more. soon they were both naked, they were both breathing heavy, and zac looked at her, "Are you ready?" she bit her lip, "Is it..is it gonna hurt zac?"

He smiled, kissing her lips in the softest kiss imaginable. "I don't know to be honest..." he whispered, she looked at him, "you're a.." he nodded, a smile on his face, "surprised?" she shook her head, "No just...kind of...nervous." Zac smiled, "I'll take care of you, Em." he breathed, she smiled, as he captured her lips in a kiss and laid her down his bed. Her fingers mixed themselves in his hair, his fingers were at the edge of the elastic waist of her panties. "Zac..." she whispered as he kissed down her shoulders and into the crevice of her breast; well, what little breasts she had.

Just as he was about to pull her panties down her leg, her cellphone went off; blaring the song 'Man I Feel Like A Woman'. She sighed, "Zac..." she said, "hold on," he nodded, pulling away as she grabbed her phone from her pants pocket that lay on the floor by his bed. "Hello?" she answered breathlessly, Zac had started kissing her shoulder, and tracing circles on her stomach. "Emily Bolton!" Gabriella yelled, "me and your father are out all over the place, looking all over for you, where are you?" She yanked the phone from her ear, Emily looked at Zac and stuck out her lip defiantly. "I'm at a friends house. Actually I'm at Zac's, and i'm not leaving. Goodbye." she hung up the phone and tossed it to the floor, grabbing Zac's face and kissing him with a fierce passion.

Zac rested his hands on her hips, deepening the kiss with every fibre of his being. His fingers pulling her panties down and sliding them down her legs, she giggled when he touched her tickle spot. "What's funny?" he breathed out, "ticklish?" she giggled, nodding her head. Zac smirked, kissing her lips and taking his kissing between her small bosom. She lulled her neck back. "Oh..." she moaned, wrapping her legs around him. "Zac..." "WHERE IS SHE!" Her father's voice boomed, causing the two teens to jump immediately apart."Shit!" Emily whispered harshly, grabbing her clothes, Zac grabbed her elbow, "hide under the bed. The bed." she nodded quickly, hiding under neath. Zac quickly hopped in bed (seeing as he was already in his boxers) and mussed up his hair.

Jimmy's voice echoed and warbled to his ears, Zac always worried for his dad. "Just leave it Bolton, they're kids-" there was a sound that sounded like someone was shoved; Zac willed himself to not get up from his bed. Then Troy's voice boomed, "I know she's here! Now, where are they?" Zac gulped, sliding his hand from the blanket and to the underside of the bed, he felt Emily squeeze his hand tightly and let go. "I love you Emily." he whispered, she smiled, "I love you too."

Zac slipped on his jeans, and walked through the door. Troy and Jimmy looked at him. Troy glared at him, "Wheres my daughter? Emily!" Zac came towards him, "Troy...I-" "don't fucking call me that.. your probably a no good druggie just like your father!" Jimmy stepped in, "Exscuse me? you were one of those one good druggies back in the days." Zac's eyes went wide, "You two know each other." Troy glared at him, "That's none of your buisness!" Jimmy sighed, "Zac, Troy...I use to sale him drugs when we were younger-" "and i'm done with that shit! wheres my daughter!" Troy yelled. Zac looked at him, "I love your daughter Troy! I can make her happy Troy..I can make her happy.. just..just give me the chance to do that and prove it." Emily came out with her close on, "Daddy, please..I love him."

Troy blew through his nose, his eyes narrowing as he grabbed Emily's wrist, "go to the car...now, your mother you and I are going to have a long talk." She gulped, shaking her head, "No...I'm-I'm staying here." "Emily Bolton, you get your ass in that car or God help me I'll carry you over my shoulder and toss you in the back seat myself." Emily gulped, Zac actually placed himself between the father and daughter, "Look please, she's fine here-" "I told you to stay away from her! And you will! Now...get away." he shoved Zac hard enough that he hit the wall, Jimmy's eyes widened and Emily squealed but before she could run to him, Troy picked her up and carried her over his shoulder to the car. "Dad! Put me down! I mean it! Put me down!"

Troy didn't listen, he just kept pulling her back. "Please.." she began crying as he dragged her out. "Zac!" she screamed. Troy put her into the backseat and Gabriella turned to her, "Emily-" Emily sat up, "Mom, please..please give zac a chance.. please-"Troy got into the front seat, turning on the car and pulling out.

When they got home, Emily ran, and Troy ran after her, "Emily!" he grabbed her wrist, "Let me go!" she screamed. he looked at her, "I don't ever want you near that boy again! do you hear me!" she shook her head, "No! I love him, and there's nothing you can do to stop me from seeing him! I hate you! your not my father! your a fucking monster! stay out of my life you no good druggie!"

Troy let go of her arm, and she had tears rolling down her cheeks, she ran inside the house. Troy just stood there, His fists clenching, "Am I bad dad?" Gabriella came over rubbing his shoulders, "Troy, I know you want what's best for emily..but.. you really haven't give Zac the chance.." Troy looked at her, "Gabriella! his Jimmy's son for crying out loud! it's in the blood!" Gabriella took a deep breath, cupping his cheek, "People don't always act like their parents Troy.. your nothing like your father.. that's why I married you.. and Emily is just like you." he looked at her, "how?" she smiled, "I know you.. If someone told you and tried to stop you from seeing me, the love of your life, would you walk away?"

He sighed, looking at the door then back at his wife. "No, I wouldn't." Gabriella made her smile grow bigger as she intertwined their fingers. "You bet your ass you wouldn't...cause I wouldn't stand for it." Troy sighed, "I over reacted." he admitted after a few moments, Gabriella nodded, "I would've over reacted to Troy, it's a parent thing." he bit his lip, "I should talk to her..." "Let her cool off first."

"AH!" Emily screamed, throwing her many pillows off her bed at the wall. "I. Hate. You!" she screamed again, she was wildly pacing the room, pulling at her hair and her eyes were red and swollen. "I love him! Can't he understand that?" She wringed her hands together, but she was still restless, panting heavily she took a deep breath and aimed her first at the drywall. She punched clean through; her knuckles were cut open and cut open. The commotion caused Logan and Sophie to run in to her room-Gabriella and Troy were taking a walk down the street to help Troy cool off.

"Whoa," Logan said, seeing the demolished state of Emily's room. "Em what happened in-" "Nothing!" she yelled, punching the wall again, her knuckles felt numb from the first time. So she didn't feel anything. Logan looked at her, "are you-" "I'M BLOODY FINE!" Sophie came in, "Will you stop yellin-whoa, what happened in here?"

Emily was about to throw her lamp, but Logan grabbed her from behind, "Emily! Emily! Calm down!" Emily began crying in his arms, "Logan.. I want Zac." Sophie came over to her hugging her, "Em-" "No! I want Zac!" Sophie sighed, "Do you want me to walk you?" Emily nodded, Sophie looked at Logan, "Logan, you stay here and cover for us." Logan nodded.

Emily and Sophie began walking down the street. "I really love him soph.." Sophie smiled hugging her little sister, "I know Em.. and I like him too, I know he loves you too." Emily sighed, "Then why can't dad see I love him!" Emily sighed, "He doesn't wanna see you grow up Emmy... he loves you...we have home videos of dad and you always together.." Emily sniffled, "Really?" Sophie nodded, "I'll show them to you." Emily nodded "I'll like that." and it was their uncle josh. "What are you two doing out here! does your dad know your out!" he got out of the car. Emily came to him, "Uncle Josh, I need to see Zac, please..please don't tell my dad, but can you drive me?"

Josh crossed his arms over his chest, "No, I'm gonna call your parents as soon as you get your butts in my car now." he grabbed both of them by the shoulder, Sophie walked dejectedly, but Emily stayed rooted to her spot. "Uncle Josh please...please?" her voice was a quiet murmur, her eyes were all big and shiny; Josh bit his lip, dropping his eyes until they landed on her hand. "Emily, what did you do to your hand?" she quickly hid the injured one behind her back and looked at her noninjured one. "Nothing, it's-" "Stop it, all right, come on." She sighed, walking to the car, and sliding in the back seat. Zac didn't have a cellphone, his dad and him could never afford it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are your sisters Logan!" Troy asked once again with his arms crossed, looking down at his son who was sitting down on the chair. Logan sighed, "what do you mean father? their both upstairs alseep." he lied. Troy smirked, "Tell me where your sisters are, or your grounded for a month." Logan's eyes went wide, "dad!-" "make it 2 months." Logan's mouth dropped, "alright I'll tell you." he was about to say something until josh opened the door bringing Sophie and Emily inside, "look who I found on the way home." Gabriella gasped, "Sophie! Emily!" Troy looked at them, "I'm dissapointed in both of you.. Sophie, you were suppose to set an example for her, and Emily, you've disobeyed me." Emily looked at him, "Dad, why can't you see that I love zac! I love him! and I want to be with him!" Troy sighed, "Go upstairs Emily." Emily began crying running up the stairs, Gabriella ran after her.

Logan came over to his father, "so dad, I'm not really grounded for two months, am I?" "Like hell you are!" Troy said through clipped teeth, like he was trying to keep his cool; like it wasn't just on the verge of near explosion. Emily balled her fists, bit her lip and turned away. She was very much like her father. A lot like him. "I hate you..." she mumbled, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop and then echo through out. Gabriella touched her shoulder, the young girl only backed away, and her eyes were blazing with fury. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!" she pushed passed them, going to the backyard, climbing up the rope ladder of the tree house; pulling it up so she wouldn't be disturbed. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. And she couldn't do that with people barging in on her.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

With Zac.

He leaned against the wall, sitting on the floor in his room. His dad had long since gone to the couch, seeing as the trailer only had one room and Zac had it. He looked at his bed, where he and Emily almost-he chuckled dryly. He couldn't have anything could he? Nope. His dad was barely coping with out the drugs, and...his mom left when he was 10. It was him and his dad, and he was most likely the parent figure. He flipped his wrist over, seeing all the marks that marred it; to think that Emily would've seen those...sometimes doing it all becomes too much. And, he's got to find release from it all. Sighing, he scoots the small space to that black box under his bed, opening it to pull out a small pocket knife. Flipping it open, he attached the cold blade to his skin, slicing it through until his wrists were soon slowly painted bloody. Tears sprang into his eyes; and the ring that belonged to his mother seemed to burn his chest where it hung from his neck on a chain. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, cutting one more gash in his wrist. From then, all he knew was that physical pain. Not the emotional shit.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

"Troy," Gabriella said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "maybe...maybe we're being too harsh on Em-" he turned a stony gaze on her. "Brie, Zac is Jimmy's son, all right? He's probably like his father, a drug head and a loser." her eyes narrowed, and she tossed up the covers off the bed and straddled his lap so she could see into his eyes. "Troy Bolton, I'm sorry, but I am beginning to think we are being too harsh on Emily and Zac. So why don't we get to know him better-invite him to dinner." "WHAT?" Troy yelled, "Brie, that is-" "Is what Bolton?" she scowled at him, her voice sounding like a snake hissing at it's prey. He gulped, "a brilliant idea that I-I'll be happy to spread." she smiled, "Good. I'll go to the tree house and tell Emily."

Since Emily pulled up the front ladder to the tree house. Gabriella went to the other side and climbed up the tree house, and looked over at the sniffling Emily, "Hey Em, Can I come in?" Emily looked up at her mother, "what?" Gabriella smiled sadly coming over and sitting beside her, "Hey, me and your father are gonna give zac a chance." Emily looked at her, "Really?" Gabriella nodded, "Yes, we want you to invite him to dinner tomorrow night." Emily gasped, "Thank you, Thank you momma, you won't regret it, you'll love him.." she hugged her tightly, "I hope so baby girl.. I hope so."

**TGTGTGTG**

Emily walked through the halls, and looking all over the place for Zac. She finally spotted him, arriving at his locker, with a long sweatshirt hoodie on, and she smiled walking over to him. "Zac!" she ran to him, he looked at her and she ran into his arms, and looked up at him and kissing him passionately. Zac held her firmly. he missed her lips, he missed her in general. She finally pulled away, and whispered, "I missed you, and my parents are giving you a chance." he looked at her, "What? are you serious?" she nodded happily, "yeah, they invited you for dinner tonight." he sighed, "Em, your dad hates me." she grabbed his hand, "please..for me.. I love you." she gave him the puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, tugging on the long sleeve of his shirt, "Yeah..I'll be there." he whispered, Emily frowned, "Hey-Zac," she lifted his chin, "what's wrong? Is it Jimmy?" She called his dad by his first name. Zac shook his head, "No it's, I didn't get enough sleep last night- just...I'll be there." He squeezed her hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips and kissing them gently. "What time?" she smiled small, "uhm...I don't know uh...say 7:30?" He nodded, his eyes dark. "Yeah, I'll be there." he said again, putting her hand down and walking to his first class of the day. Gym. Emily sighed, watching him walk off. There was something going on with him; if it wasn't his dad...then what was it? Well, maybe Jimmy would know. "Hey sis, your...uh. fling is acting strange." she turned to see Logan behind her with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "I don't trust him."

Emily groaned, "get over it! cause I love him! and his coming for dinner tonight." Logan looked at her, "what! dad's letting him come over!" Emily nodded with a smirk, "yeah, so don't even think about being rude to him." and with that she shoved past him walking to her first class.

**TGTGTGTG**

That night, Gabriella was finishing up dinner and Troy was setting the table. "you know, I don't like this idea." Gabriella sighed, looking at him, "You know, I really don't care.. this is for emily and zac.." she walked passed him into the other room telling logan and sophie dinner was ready. Emily went to go pick up zac. Sophie took a seat by her dad, on the left side, and on the right was logan, and Gabriella sat by Logan.

Emily and Zac walked onto the porch holding hands. Zac sighed, "Em, I can't do this.. your dad hates me." Emily sighed, wrapping her arms around him, "I love you.. that's all that matters, Don't let my dad bother you... please." he sighed, "em, but-" "shh... just kiss me and shut up." she kissed his lips chastly, and took his hand, squeezing it gently, and walking inside to where the family sat. "Guys, I'm home." they all looked towards Zac and Emily, Zac gulped nervously. Gabriella smiled warmly. "Zac, Welcome.. come have a seat." Emily smiled at him and grabbed his hand and they took a seat. Zac looked down at his hands as dinner was being passed around.

It was awkward at first, Logan and Troy were staring at him like he had grown two heads and a tail. Gabriella wanted to kick her husband, "So," she started, causing everyone -Zac included- to look at her. "Zac, did you just move to Albuquerque?" He nodded, "Yeah..uhm, I lived with my mom for three years of my life." "And your dad?" Troy asked, scrutiny in his tone. Zac gulped looking at him through his lashes, "uhm... me and my mom moved in with him when i was 5. I've been with him ever since." Emily looked at him, "what about your mom?" "She left when I was 10." he said curtly, looking down at his hands; the marks on his wrists feeling like they were burning his skin. "I wonder why..." Logan muttered; who had developed the same opinion of Zac as his father did. Sophie was in 'no-man's-land'. Zac snapped his eyes to Logan. "You got something to say Bolton? Huh?" his tone was threatening and a little louder than necessary. Logan glared at him, "I just said I wonder why your mom left? Then again I think I know." Zac puffed out his chest, his eyes beginning to blaze over with red, "Shut up! " he yelled, slamming his fists on the table, standing up and glaring at Emily's twin. "You don't know nothin' about my mother, so just keep your tongue in your mouth where it belongs_! Usted sabe estupido perdedor nada! __**(You stupid know nothing loser!)" **_Gabriella's eyes widened, knowing what Zac had called Logan, but was keeping her mouth shut. Logan stood up too, "I don't know what you just said but you want to fight? Cause I'm ready for a fight-bring it!" Zac glared, _"no se lo merece __**(your not worth it)." **_he turned to Emily, shaking his head, "i'm sorry, thanks for dinner." he said that last part to Gabriella.

The door closed, Emily sat there, and her eyes turned into a glare as she stood and turned her eyes on her brother. "You did that on purpose!" she yelled, Logan looked at her. "I simply don't trust him-" "Yeah well I didn't trust the last five girlfriends you had, and dad didn't keep you away from them! Nor did he keep Sophie away from West High's football captain! But when I start liking someone why is it me whose treated like their not allowed to have any sort of damn emotion!" Gabriella groaned, standing up as well, "Stop it!" Logan looked at his mother, Emily only looked down but still glared at her twin brother through her thick lashes. Gabriella's chest was heaving, Troy sighed, looking at Sophie, "Come on let's let everyone cool off." The oldest daughter nodded, following Troy to the back yard.

Troy and Sophie were outside, and Troy sighed rubbing his hand down his face. Sophie sighed, "I like him." she muttered. Troy looked at her, "What?" she sighed walking closer to her father. the father she ever knew. "I like him... I trust him with emily..." Troy just looked at her, It was silence for a few moments till Sophie broke the silence. "Do you?" Troy was about to speak, till the gate squeak open. Troy and Sophie's head snapped towards the gate, their eyes landing on Zac coming in. he sighed clearing his throat, "I'm..I'm sorry about tonight.. and I'm sorry I'm not good enough for Emily, but umm Here.." he handed Troy a beautiful charm necklace. "Can you give that to Emily..and tell her I can't see her anymore.."

Troy sighed closing the necklace in his hand, he felt the cold silver necklace against his skin. "what's this for?" he asked. Zac sighed, biting his lower lip, "I wanted to give her something to let her know I still love her.. but I can't be with her.. "

Troy looked at him, then at the necklace in his hand. Zac stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk away, he heard Troy's voice stop him. "I've never seen these things with out a cross." Sophie voiced her second, Zac turned with a knowing smirk, "it's not Christ, it's St. Jude." Sophie looked at him, "St. Jude...?" Zac nodded, biting his lip, "yeah...just can you tell her that I love her, I just can't be with her..." his voice cracked at the end.

Troy stopped him again, "Why can't you see her?" Zac stiffened, and turned around towards him. his hands still stuffed in his pockets. "I..I just can't.." Troy walked towards him, "what? is my daughter not good enough for you." Zac shook his head, "No, she's..she's perfect, I'm just a Worthless Loser who mom bailed on him, a parent himself taking care of his father that was never a father to him.. and you." he looked up at him, "You hate me, so I don't want to be somewhere I'm not wanted."

Troy blinked, "what do you mean you take care of your father?" Zac sighed, "Well, ever since I was 10.. when my mother left me, he didn't wanna take responsibility for me.." Zac started to have tears in his eyes, Troy stayed silent. "He started doing drugs, and became more violent... and used to beat me every night.. I rememeber this one night, he came after me with a baseball bat..my mom tried to stop him, he beat her too.." the tears began to fall, "after she left, he began doing it all the time, he didn't care how much he hurt me...and when I was 13.. I got him some help.. the beatings stopped, and I started taking care of him."

Troy looked at him, unsure of what to say. Sophie gasped, "Za-" "it's fine y'know, I'm fine...my dad-I'm taking care of him." he wiped at the tears that were rolling down his cheek. He squared his shoulders, looking at Troy with the intent on getting a message through his skull. "I love your daughter all right? I just-I can't be with her. I'm sorry." He turned on his heel, walking out of the backyard. Troy just stared after him, Sophie grabbed the necklace from his hand, "I'll give it to her." he nodded slowly, making a way to follow Zac. Sure, the young boy had basically bared his soul to him, but...something told him to follow the lad.

His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he turned into the busted gates of the trailer park. He sighed, feeling his eyes sting with tears once more; and once more, he willed them not to fall as he walked through the door of his home. "Dad..." he called, "I'm back." Jimy groaned, walking from the bathroom; looking paler than normal. Zac's eyes widened, rushing to his side as he stumbled, "Dad, what's wrong?" Jimmy shook his head, "Nothing, I just...ah, get me to the couch." Zac nodded, not paying attention to the window where two blue eyes peered into the house. "Dad, what's wrong? What did you do?" Jimmy looked at him, his eyes scrutinizing him. "I didn't do anything..don't assume-" "I'm just asking-" "Well don't!" Jimmy yelled, shoving Zac off him so hard that his head hit the wall behind him.

Jimmy eyes widened, "Za-Zac, I'm sorry I didn't mean t-" the 15 year old shook his head, stumbling as he stood. His vision was blurry, but he ignored it. "Don't." Zac said, Jimmy walked closer, "Son-" "I'm going to my room all right? See you tomorrow." He turned to walk in his room, Jimmy placed a hand on his shoulder; physical pain written on his face, but it didn't compare to what he felt when he hurt his son...again. "Please, I'm sorr-" Zac shook his head, "save it all right? I'm fine...see you tomorrow."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

The next day, Emily was waiting by Zac's locker. Hoping he'd show up, but it was five minutes before the first bell was due to ring. And still no sign of him. She sighed, putting her hair behind her ear, the necklace she was wearing felt like a weight on her neck. "Zac...where are you?" She mumbled, tightening her hold on her books. "Sis, can I talk to you?" she turned to see Logan, her eyes set in a scowl. "No." she turned and walked away, catching the eye of the football captain (Sophie's ex-boyfriend) as he looked at her like sweet eye candy. She nearly gagged. "Zac...where are you?" she repeated to her self as she walked into her first class and sat behind Lyle Danforth. Aka, her best friend.

Jimmy layed on the couch, groaning, and complaining. Zac walked into the room. "Dad.. your going to be okay.." he bit his lower lip, taking the wash cloth and soaking his forhead. Jimmy began breathing heavily. "Zac..I..I'm not feeling so well..." Zac began to have tears in his eyes, "Dad.. please...I..your what I have left.." Troy had just now showed up spying out the window where Zac couldn't see him. Zac had tears falling from his eyes, "Dad..Please..I..I don't have nobody else.." Jimmy's eyes couldn't stay open, he looked at him, "Son.. you have... Emily-" he shook his head, "Dad.. her.. her family hates me dad.. I..I can't be with her.." Jimmy shook his head, "They.. They don't hate you son.. it's me they hate..there's some things I never told you.." Zac bit his lip, "what are you talking about..."

Jimmy sighed, "Zachary, before I met your mom, I was on drugs.. really bad.. and well Emily's dad.. we did them together.." Zac bit his lip, Jimmy continued, "Well, Emily's mother was my step-sister at some point.. and well I did a really bad thing.. I raped her, and she ended up pregnant with sophie.." Zac's eyes went wide, backing up, "Sophie's your daughter.." Jimmy nodded, "That's why they hate me?" Jimmy nodded once more. Zac began to sob, and he rubbed his eyes, "I..I don't know what to say.." Jimmy sighed, "I'm sorry Zac, If I had the chance, I would take it all back for you to be happy...but I can't..I'm sorry for everything... I do love you son... very much." Zac bit his lip, "I love you too dad..please..don't leave me.."

Jimmy rubbed his back, his body was quivering violently, "Zac...Zachary, I don't-" Zac snapped his head up, "Dad...no, come on, let's get you to the hospital." Jimmy was barely breathing, but he managed a nod. Zac struggled to sit him up, but accomplished it. He staggered with his father to the bus stop; seeing as there was no car. "Hey," Zac looked up, seeing Troy walking toward them. "What do you want?" Okay, so Zac's question came out a little harsher than necessary. Troy took another slow step forward, "I want to help..." Zac narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to retort, but Jimmy weakly said, "Let him..let him..."

Zac sighed, "okay." he muttered. Troy came over and helped Jimmy over to the car and driving them both to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

After hours of waiting for results about Jimmy. Zac sat in the waiting area, nervous and scared about what the results were gonna be about his father. Troy came over to him. "Look, I'm..I'm sorry." Zac looked at him, and sighed standing up and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Sorry for what?" Troy looked at him, "I'm sorry for the way I acted, and treated you." Zac just looked at him, "I was wrong about you." Troy said. Zac's eyes went wide, his heart pounded. "What?" Troy smiled softly, "I was wrong about you.. and I see why emily loves you.." Zac looked at him, "I'm no good for emily Troy... she's better off without me... I have to focus on taking care of my dad."

"What's wrong with him anyway?" Troy asked, Zac knotted his fingers together as he stared at the linoleom floor. "Uh..." Troy cleared his throat, "You don't have to tell-" "It's fine." he said, looking up at Troy, "It's just...hard." Troy sighed, "Just...what's going on?" Zac sighed, biting his lip, "I'll tell you, but you can't tell Emily or..anyone." Troy nodded, "yeah sure..what is it?" "My dad's dying all right? He has HIV..."

Troy looked at him, unsure of what to say. "Uh..." Zac ran his hands through his hair; tugging so hard that he looked like he'd rip the strands out of his head. "I can't lose him..I've been doing my best to take care of him." Troy said nothing, Zac continued. "I weened him off of drugs...I-I...I got him almost healthy." "Almost?" Zac looked at him, he sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "He got diagnosed with HIV two years ago...that's why I'm hardly in school. I'm taking care of him." Troy sighed, "hey..." he whispered, "you have to be a teenager...you can't parent your parent-" "he's all I have!" Zac whispered-yelled, standing up and beginning to pace.

Troy sighed, "Zac... I.. I understand what your going through.. when I was your age, I.. I had to take care of myself.." Zac didn't say anything, he just sat down in the chair, running his hands through his hair. Troy took a seat, "then, when I met Gabriella.. she changed everything.. she took care of me... and I vowed I would always take care of my kids, and raise them right.." Zac smiled, "Well you did a good job with emily..she's.. she's amazing.."

Troy smiled, "I know she is...but you have to be a kid sometimes; and I understand that's what Emily is...she's going to make mistakes, and meet people that I may not like or agree with." Zac nodded, sighing and looking away as a doctor in a big white coat came to them. "Zac Barker?" He stood up quickly, "yeah that's me." The doctor sighed, "your dad is weak, his heart is beginning to slow down-" Zac stuffed his hands in his pockets. "CanI-Can I see him?" "he's in critical condition-" "but can I see him?" "It's not advised for anyone to see him yet, no." Zac felt his skin warm as his eyes blazed red. "But he's my dad! I have to see him!" Troy stood up, grabbing on to his shoulders, Zac pulled his shoulders from his hands, but Troy held on tighter.

"Zac, calm down." he said, Zac fisted his hands, "He's my dad!" The doctor took a step back to keep a safe distance from him. Troy sighed, pulling the 15 year old away from the doctor. "I know he is..but we have to listen to the doctor-" Zac moved his stony glare to him, "he's my dad-" "I know-" "Why's he not letting me see him!" Troy sighed, "come on, let's get you home...come on." as Troy pulled him out of the hospital, Zac pulled the other way; toward his father. "Dad!" he yelled, Troy pulled him back, grabbing tight and holding his arms across his chest. "We'll come back later...when Emily is home-" Zac turned to him, "She can't know...I don't want her to know."

Troy looked at him, "why don't you want her to know?" Zac sighed, "I don't want her to worry.. she is already worried enough about me.." Troy sighed, "Listen, If you need anything, call me and I'll come take care of it.." Zac looked at him, "Really?" Troy nodded, with a soft smile, "And I'm allowing you too see Emy.." Zac smiled, "Thanks Troy.." Troy smiled softly, and rubbed his back and walked to find his car. Zac sighed, He.. why did everything have to be so messed up for him? his losing his dad.. he already lost his mom.. what was he gonna do now?

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch, and Gabriella looked at him, "I feel so bad for Jimmy and Zac, even though how bad Jimmy treated me... I don't want Zac to go through that pain.." Troy sighed rubbing her shoulder, "I don't either.. Zac's a good kid, I realized that after I got to know him.." Gabriella smiled, "Good enough for your daughter?" she asked.

He sucked in a breath, "yeah...good enough for her." Gabriella smiled, kissing his lips gently. "I'm proud of you." he chuckled, "You are?" she smirked, "yeah, you see passed that male pride of yours...it's great." Troy chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "we make a good team you know that?" she giggled, kissing his lips again, but soon were interrupted when the door slammed, and Logan came running in. "Emily is so stubborn! She's I said I was fucking sorry!" Gabriella sighed, "I'll handle this Troy, you go talk to Emily." Troy nodded, then a thought occurred to him, "where's Sophie?" "at a friends house." Troy nodded, "oh...well anyway, go talk to our son."

As Troy got up, Gabriella smiled at him, "Come here baby boy." he sighed sitting down next to his mother. "Emily is fucking stubborn-" "shhh.. don't curse." he sighed, "It's just.. she's suppose to be my sister.. my twin sister, and she takes that loser's side-" "Logan! Zac is not a loser, his going through alot, and he needs a friend right now! and his Emily's boyfriend, you need to understand that, and respect that.." Logan sighed, "I guess so mom." she smiled, "so will you try to be nice?" Logan smiled, "I'll only do it for emily.."

Gabriella smiled, "Good boy, now...what is she so stubborn about?" He sighed, "She just...she's got these goo-goo eyes that just...she doesn't know what she wants and I'm trying to look after her." Gabriella giggled, "Logan, I appreciate it...but like you, she's 15. She's going to make mistakes and so are you." "But-" Gabriella stood up, dusting off her bottom, "let off her a little bit huh?" Logan nodded, "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Hey Sport." Troy said, walking behind Emily-who was sitting on the next to lowest tree branch in the front yard. "Hey dad..." Emily said glumly, Troy sighed, "Can your old man join you up here?" she sighed, smirking, "your not old dad." "Ah flattery, can I join?" she nodded mutely as Troy started to climb and sit next to her. "So what's up?" Emily sighed, "It's just...I've been looking all over for Zac, and I haven't seen him all day and Logan is just an ass..." Troy grabbed her hand, "Hey...it's fine. Logan just cares about you, your his sister- twin sister at that." she sighed, rolling her eyes as she turned her head to him while resting her chin on her arm. "Yeah, but he doesn't have to be obnoxious about it." Troy chuckled, "well Em, if I know boys, and I definitely do...we do everything so damn complicatedly. Back-ass-wards." Emily laughed, smiling a small smile, "ah there's a smile." She squeezed her dad's hand, "what about Zac?"

Troy sighed, "Honey...I can' t tell you." she looked up at him, "why? what happened?" he looked at the necklace that Zac gave her. "I promised him, all right-" she gave him the saddest puppy dog look. And curse him for ever teaching her how! "Please tell me daddy?" he bit his lip, "he's at home...that much I'll say..."

Emily sighed grabbing her jacket and getting off the tree branch. Troy followed her, "Em where are you going?" she sighed putting her hand on the gate, and looking back at her father, "I have to talk to zac." and with that she ran out the gate and down the road. Troy sighed. then Keith's black car pulled up, Troy narrowed his eyes, he hated this kid. Troy walked towards the car as Keith came out with a smirk. "So, wheres emily?" Troy crossed his arms, "she is none of your buisness anymore.." Keith chuckled, "I think she is.. she will always be my buisness.." Troy smirked, "Well not anymore, your not aloud to see her anymore.." Keith laughed, Troy could tell he was high. "Whose gonna stop me... you? your just her father.."

Troy scowled, "Yeah, me. Cause I am her father." Keith narrowed his eyes, making a move to punch Troy in the face, but Troy dodged and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. and pinning him to the ground. "Now..." he whispered threateningly in Keith's ear, "whose business is not yours?" he struggled, Troy put his knee in his back. "Emily's." he growled, "good. And where are you not wanted?" Keith struggled again, "here...can you get off me now?" Troy smirked, "yes, I can...but you remember this, if you come around here again...I don't mind going to prison for the sake of my daughter."

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

Emily walked quickly down the sidewalk, hugging her jacket tight around her as she turned onto Zac's drive. She knocked twice. "Zac, it's me...please open up." the door opened slowly, "what do you-" she shoved the door open all the way and crashed her lips on his with a burning passion. When she pulled away, she noticed that his eyes were red. "Wh-what's wrong?" Zac shook his head, "you shouldn't be here Emily..." she rolled her eyes, "no." she clasped her hands onto his shoulders, "I'm staying with you...and you're going to tell me what's wrong." Zac looked at her, a smirk crawling onto his face. "Why are you so stubborn?" she giggled, "because it's one of the reasons why you love m." he chuckled, his arms wrapping around her waist, she pecked his lips, "now tell me what's wrong?"

Zac sighed, holding onto her hand, and going over to the couch and plopping down as his arm wrapped around her, and his hand, interwining with hers. he gulped nervously, "I..I can't find the words.." she looked at him, and kissed his lips. "That's okay.. I'm not going anywhere." he smiled cupping her cheek and kissing her lips fully. she looked around, "wheres your dad?" he bit his lower lip, she looked at him. tears began to fall from his eyes. Emily pulled him close, bringing his head into her chest to let him sob. "shh Zac it's okay.." she kissed his head, "I love you." he kept crying, "Em, my dad, his dying.." she looked at him with wide eyes, "D-Dying?"

Zac nodded, "I don't know what I'm gonna do Emily.. i'm scared.. I..I don't wanna lose him, his all I have left.." she shook her head, "No you dont..his not all you have.." he looked at her through teary eyes, "I..I don't..?" she shook her head, "You have me, and I have you, and we have my parents.." zac bit his lower lips, Emily sat up, cupping his cheeks, "and most importantly, we have each other, I'm never leaving you Zac, I'm never going back to keith.. I'm tired of getting abused, cause don't tell my dad, but Keith used to beat on me."

Zac shook his head, but didn't say anything, "Emma," he whispered, using his nickname for her. She kissed his cheek. "yeah?" he cupped her chin gently, staring into her eyes, "I want to kiss you..." she smiled, "you don't have to as-" he pecked her lips, then deepening the kiss as he leaned her on the couch as he was now on top of her. "I want to make love to you..." he whispered between kisses. Emily smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do it...I trust you."


	5. Chapter 5

He deepened the kiss, his hands roaming until they reached the hem of her shirt and he pulled it over her head. Her hands reached his shirt and pulled over his head. Soon, it wasn't long till they were both in their underwear on the couch, the kisses grew more heated as Zac took his trail of kisses down her throat and between her breasts, she arched her back against him. "Zac...oh.." he played with the lace rim of her panties, and slid them down slowly of her leg, and hre bra was soon discarded on the floor.

He moaned, feeling her hands hesitantly moving toward the rim of his pants, "Emma..." he whispered in her ear, "you have my permission to feel me if I can feel you..." Emily looked at him, his eyes were sincere and in all seriousness but a little scared. "Please?" Emily bit her lip, nodding slowly, Zac kissed her lips and with his left hand undid his pants button and zipper, guiding her hand slowly to his slowly bulging 'friend'.

Emily wrapped her legs around his waist, Zac moaned, "Emy.." she looked at him. he pulled her close to him, as he was ontop of her. his hands stretched with hers over her head on the bed. Emily was against the pillow. "You nervous?" he asked holding her waist. Emily bit her lip nervously, "I am kind of.. are you nervous?" she asked breathlessly, bring her hands around his shoulders.

He shook his head, "Not one bit..I'm gonna take care of you." She smiled, kissing his lips and digging her nails in his back, "I know you will. I trust you." he deepened the kiss, his hands massaging her breasts tenderly while he pushed inside her slowly, she arched her back against him. "Mmm Zac.." tears threatened to spill her eyes, but she willed them not nails dug deep into his back, "a little more further Zac..." he pushed deeper. He was breathing heavily, "how are you?" she smiled, "it hurts, but your taking care of me." he smiled, kissing her softly, but with a heated passion that built up in both of them. Soon, he was pumping and thrusting faster inside her. "Zac..oh, Zac...yes..." she wrapped her legs tighter around him. She was so close, the pressure was becoming too muchto bear.

"Zac I feel..I have to." He broke the kiss, "me too..."-he stared into her eyes-"together." she nodded, "Together." she repeated his words, he kissed her again, pumping harder and faster, he kissed down to her breasts again. "OH! Zac!" she screamed, digging her nails into his back, feeling warmth spreading with in her body- unaware that he was filling her with his seed. "Zac...mm."

When Zac and Emily were done. Emily threw on Zac's sweatshirt hoodie. and walked over to the fridge in the kitchen. Zac slipped on his boxers, gym shorts, and T-Shirt, he walked over to her. "You look beautiful in my hoodie." she smiled softly to herself, "It's a perfect fit." she turned around wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips. "I love you zac." he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, eskimo kissing her, then kissing her lips, "I love you too."

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

A Few weeks later, Jimmy was still hanging on, and Emily and Zac were going strong. Emily ran into the bathroom and began throwing up. Sophie ran in after her, "what's a matter?" Emily sighed, holding onto her stomach, "I..I don't know.." she coughed. Sophie bit her lower lip, "Em, when was your last period?" Emily thought for a moment, and her eyes went wide, "Oh no." she covered her face, Sophie hugged her, "When did you and Zac have sex?" she bit her lip, "A few weeks ago.." Sophie sighed, "Em, you might be pregnant.." Emily sighed, "I..I can't be.. no..Zac is going through so much right now, this will just.. cause more stress.."

Sophie sighed, "I'll go pick up a pregnancy test, and then we'll see what happens from there." Emily nodded, "Okay, just don't tell Logan,Mom, and especially Dad." Sophie nodded agreeing, "Yeah, He''ll kill you." Emily sighed, "Thanks Soph." Sophie softly smiled, and grabbed her purse, "I'll be back soon."

When Sophie picked up the pregnancy Test, and brought it to Emily. after Emily took the test, she waited four minutes for the results. Emily flipped it over, and her eyes went wide, her heart started pounding, "Oh no.. I'm..I'm pregnant Soph.." Sophie sighed, hugging her, "It's okay Em.. It's okay.." Emily began sobbing into her sisters arms.

how could this happen?

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella was cleaning around the house, she went into clean Sophie and Emily's bathroom. what she found in the garbage cane, was not good. Gabriella held the used pregnancy Test in her hand. she gulped nervously. Sophie's pregnant. she could tell by the pink plus sign on the end. she rushed into the other room, "Troy.." he looked at her, "Brie, what's wrong baby?" she held the pregnancy test up, he raised a brow, "Brie, your pregnant?" Gabriella sighed, "No, I found this in the girl's garbage cane.. I think sophie may be pregnant."

Troy's eyes widened, "what?" Gabriella let Troy take it when he grabbed it from her. He seemed to squeeze it in his hands, "Who...how the hell did this happen?" "Troy, she's too young to have a baby..." Gabriella whispered, holding his arm. He wrapped an arm around her waist, "should we talk to her Brie?" she nodded, "yeah...I thought we wouldn't have to worry about her and this, but-I guess I was...Troy, she's just too young." he nodded, staring at the test, "I'm aware of it Brie." he squeezed it in his hand, and kissed her on her forehead, "we'll talk to her after dinner." Gabriella nodded, "what about Emily and Logan?" the way she said their names, it was like she held them up on some sort of pedestal of good behaviour. Troy sighed, "Josh can take them for the night..."

After Dinner, Sophie put her dish away, and turned around to find her parents looking down at her, "Hey.." she said like a question. Troy held out the pregnancy test. "what's this!" Sophie bit her lip, "Well, umm it looks like a pregnancy test to me.." he growled, "I know what it is, mind telling us why it's positive!" Gabriella held onto his arm, "Troy.. calm down." Sophie bit her lip, "It isn't mine dad! I swear!" Troy scoffed, "Really? then whose is it? Emily's?" Sophie looked down at the floor.

"Well?" Troy yelled, Gabriella grabbed his arm, "Troy calm down, okay..." he closed his eyes, turning his head away. Gabriella cleared her throat and sat next to Sophie, "Please, we're going to talk to you like adults okay?" the young girl nodded, biting her lip till it bled. Gabriella took in a breath, "now, the pregnancy test...why ...why didn't you tell us?" she looked at her mother, instantly feeling anger, and shoving away from the table, "It's not mine! I swear it's not! Hello! I''m abstinent!" Troy rolled his eyes, "yeah well according to this pregnancy test, your pregnant!" she balled her fists, "It's not my test...I didn't take it-" "care to prove it?"

Emily walked in the room to find them fighting about the test. "It's not mine dad! please stop yelling at me!" Sophie yelled, she was already in tears cause her father was yelling at her. "Then who the hell is it!" he grabbed her arm, "Don't you dare lie to me Sophie! I want the truth, I want it right now!" Sophie began sobbing, "Daddy..I swear, I'm telling the truth...I swear.." she choked out. he looked at her, "No! your lying! just admit that this is your test, and that your pregnant!" Emily sighed, "Dad! Stop it! It's not Sophie's, It's mine! It's my Test! I'm pregnant! please let sophie go!"

Troy let go of Sophie's arm. Gabriella covered her mouth. Sophie ran to her mother's arms and held her close, both Gabriella and Sophie knew this wasen't going to be pretty. Troy walked over to Emily, "This. This is yours!" she bit her lip, "Yes Dad, I'm pregnant.."

Troy squared his shoulders, "Your room now..." Emily looked at him, her eyes wide. "Dad-" "now!" Troy yelled, Emily jumped, feeling a lump in her throat, "can't we just talk-" Troy bit his lip, "Emily Bolton...unless you want me to warm your butt up right here, then I suggest you high tail it up to your room right now!" Emily gulped, looking at her mother and sister; "Soph? Momma?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy maybe we can talk about this-" "no, I'm done talking...what I want to do is wrap my hands around that Zac's neck for ruining my daughter's life!" Emily ran to the door, blocking it from her father. "No!" She yelled, "He doesn't even know..." _yet. _

They all looked at her, Emily gulped, pressing herself further against the door. "Please let me exp-" Troy grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the door. "you are ground indefinitely young lady. You are forbidden-_forbidden-_to see that boy again! Do you hear me?"

Emily had tears running down her cheeks, "You can't do that! I Love him!" Troy pushed her against the wall. Gabriella held sophie close to her. Emily swallowed the lump in her throat. her father never did this to her. "I'm your father! I brought you into this world! I'll do whatever the hell I want! and don't think you can escape me this easy. I was a teenager myself, I know everything!" Emily began crying, "Daddy, please, I.. I need to see zac, he needs to know-" "I'll make sure he gets the message, loud and clear! now go!" she began sobbing running up to her room.

Troy looked at Sophie, "I'm sorry soph." she ran after emily, and Gabriella looked at him, "Troy, that wasen't right.. especially keeping her away from zac-" "It's for the best Gabriella-" "Oh, keeping Zac's baby away from him? Troy, that isn't gonna help anything, it's gonna make things much worst!" Troy snapped his head towards her, "I don't want her near him!" she bit her lip, "you know what. this is wrong of you! I would never kept Sophie, Logan or Emily away from seeing you! but your doing it to zac! zac is already going through so much already.. if you take emily away from him, and you take him away from emily... your hurting them both!"

Troy pinched the bridge of his nose, then he looked at Gabriella; holding her by her shoulders, "I'm doing what's best for my family Brie." she bit her lip, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine." she said, "but your pushing them away, Emily away from you ...Sophie..." she took a deep breath and stared him intently in the eyes, "and me." he looked at her, the anger fizzing away, "but don't let me stop you. You're doing a bang up job."

Troy watched her go upstairs before he could respond. Gritting his teeth, he stared down at the pregnancy test in his hand and the furious anger bubbled in him again. He slammed the door behind him as he hopped in his car and drove-very quickly-to Zac's house. The little bugger was going to pay consequences, if not them, then at least back Troy up in what he decided he wanted Emily to do about it. Abortion was definitely out of the picture; so the only option? Adoption.

Gabriella came upstairs, wrapping her arms around the sobbing Emily. "Come here baby.." Emily sobbed into her mother's chest, "why? why is daddy being like this?" Gabriella sighed, "oh honey," she put a tress of hair behind her ear, "He.. just doesn't want you to ruin your life.. I agree, he went to far, but you did need to be careful about sex emily.." Emily sniffled, "I..I just felt like it was time for me and zac to share it.. how did you know when you were ready for dad?" Gabriella smiled at the memory, "well, he told me he loved me." Emily smiled, "Tell me the story." Gabriella smiled, and her mouth opened, "well.."

_Flashback _

_Troy smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. she looked up at him, "Troy..?" he smiled at her, "yeah?" she kissed him passionately and murmured, "I love you." Troy smiled, "I love you too," Gabriella looked up at him through her lashes and smiled small, Troy leaned down slowly, lifting her chin with his finger and capturing her lips in a soft chaste kiss._

_It was seconds, but they felt like minutes, before he pulled away and said, "I can go as fast or as slow as you want Gabriella." When he said that it sent shivers down Gabriella's spine. she was inlove with him and she already wanted to make love to him? She trusted him, and she loved him, she wanted him, "I want you Troy." she whispered, his eyes went wide, "what?" she looked at him, "I want you to show me that youlove me..." Troy captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss, his arms that were around her waist pulled her tight against him._

_End Of Flashback _

Emily sighed, "See, that sounds exactly like me and zac." Gabriella laughed, "eh, I hope not, your dad did crazy things... but he did them cause he loved me... and his going crazy cause he loves you like crazy, Emily, you do know your dad will do anything for you.. he loves you.." Emily sighed, "But... what about zac?" Gabriella sighed, "I'll try talking to your father more about seeing him, let's just worry about you, are you sure your pregnant? did you go to the doctor?" Emily shook her head, "Not yet." Gabriella smiled, "See, then you might not be.. let's just hope I'm right."


	6. Chapter 6

Zac sat on the couch, holding a cup of coffee, that had turned cold, in his hands. He breathed in and out; he was worried about his dad. The doctor still won't let him see him. He sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. Leaning back on the couch, with his eyes closed; he pictured Emily with him, wrapping her legs around his waist and running her fingers through his hair. He groaned, he could just picture running his fingers slowly across her bare back. He smiled dreamily, but his state of mind was interrupted when the door flew open and Troy came into his house, grabbing him by the front of the shirt and pinning him against the wall.

"What the hell?" Zac yelled, Troy growled, "what gave you a right to ruin her life?" "What? What are you talking-" Troy showed him the pregnancy test, "this is Emily's..." Zac's eyes widened, he tried to pry Troy's hands off of him. "L-Look, all right...maybe it's a false positive..." Troy growled again, "Doesn't matter what it may be, what matters is who planted the seed in the first place! Who ruined her life!" Zac gulped, "Can you let go of me?" "No, you're going to listen..and listen good." Zac only nodded, Troy's voice was low and threatening, "I want you to avoid Emily, stay away from her...you aren't welcome any where near her, me or my family...is that clear?"

Zac bit his lip, "If Emily is pregnant...then I'd want to be around for the ba-" "no." Troy said, tossing him aside, and picking him by the scruff of the neck like a cat. "you are staying away from her...cause the baby is going for adoption." Zac's eyes widened, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Troy pushed him against the wall, "I can do whatever the hell I want, she's my daughter!" Zac gulped, "You can't take her away from me, especially my baby, shouldn't I have some say in this?" Troy growled, "No! you both are too young!" Zac bit his lower lip, "Please, I.. I need to talk to Emily-" he punched him in the face, "I'm warning you! Stay away from my daughter, or else." he let him go gently, and gave him one last glare then walking out. Zac ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't believe it. Emy was Preggy.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

When Troy walked inside, he found Gabriella over by the couch spreading some sheets and pillows and a small blanket on the couch. Troy came over to her, "what are you doing? is someone sleeping over?" she sighed, "No, since you can't seem to take care of this situation responsibly like an adult, I am not sleeping in the same room or bed as you, so I will be sleeping on the couch until you are ready to accept the situation."

His mouth flopped open, ""wh-what? Brie come on-" Gabriella turned her stony gaze on him, "Troy Bolton, can't you see pass that honking nose of yours? Emily is upset-she was crying...Sophie is becoming scared of you..and Logan? He seems to think that the way your acting is how he should act! So until you stop acting like a selfish child, I'm sleeping on this couch." she turned and smoothed out her bedspread, Troy placed a hand on her shoulder, "Brie...let's talk...ple-" she whipped around, her eyes narrowed, "Talk? You mean 'yell'? Or just...talk?" Troy sighed, "Talk. Like adults." She scoffed, "I was unaware that you knew how to do that, Troy."

She saw a broom in the corner, and walked over to it. "But if your offering to talk, then I'll offer something else." "What?" "you listen while I talk." she jabbed the broom in his stomach, he looked at her; the bristles poking him. "Ow..." "You are a stubborn jack ass! You don't know how to talk to anybody, cause the way you talk is scream until your face turns purple! You act more like a child than our kids do!"

Troy sighed, "Brie!" he knocked the broom out of her hands, and gripped her wrists. "Can't you understand! Zac ruined Emily's life! she's only 15!" Gabriella narrowed her eyes, "Troy, If I'm not mistaken, how old was I when I was pregnant with Sophie?" he raised a brow, "What's your point?" Gabriella crossed her arms, "I was 16 Troy! A year older then emily is now! and did I ruin my life? my body maybe-" he smirked, "Not even your body." she rolled her eyes, "Your a pig!" he chuckled, and she remained serious, "and you know what? I didn't ruin my life! I am a damn good mother! and a damn good wife too you!" she started pushing him backwards, "I am a damn good wife, I've always been faithful to you! but now, I'm tired of listening to you! Emily is seeing Zac, that's final!"

Troy grabbed her shoulders, pinning her against the wall and bracing his arms on either side of her. Caging her in. "I'm doing what I think is best for my family..." she kept her face stony, "Troy, if you think making your family afraid-" "No," he interrupted, "can't you see that I love you guys...I don't want anything to happen-" "then act like-Troy please...be reasonable." He looked at her, not saying anything. Then before she could push him away, he crushed his lips on hers. She was shocked at first but then gradually started to relax into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. But it was when he was cupping her breasts under her shirt that made her snap back to her senses and she pushed him off of her. "Troy...go to the room, I'm staying here..."

He looked at her, "Br-" she shook her head, "no Troy...no." she pushed past him, sitting on the couch and bringing her knees up to her chest as she laid her head on her knees. Troy sighed, "Brie please-" "leave Troy...just leave me alone." she mumbled into her knees. He sighed, "Love you Brie." he walked slowly upstairs, Gabriella sighed; leaning her head on the back of the couch and closing her eyes.

**TGTGTGTG**

The next day at school, Emily couldn't be near Zac, Logan was keeping a good eye on her for her dad. she sighed holding her books against her chest, going to her locker and opening the combination. when she shut it, she jumped when she was face to face with keith. he smirked, taking a sip of beer. Emily looked at him with disgust, "what do you want keith?" he smirked, "well, I heard that you got knocked up by that trailer trash Zac Barker." Emily bit her lip, "his not trailer trash! his a better man then you'll ever be! and better at sex then you'll ever be!" Keith eyes darkened, knocking her books down. she tried to walk away but her grabbed her wrist, slamming her against the locker, she began shaking, "Listen bitch, since you don't think I'm not any good at 'making love' then i'll show you." he smirked.

Emily bit her lip, "Keith let go of me..." she wriggled her wrist but he only squeezed so tight that it was nearly purple. He smirked, pulling her toward him, and whispering threateningly in her ear. "Aw no...I'm not letting you go until I show you that I'm better at fucking than that trailer trash." "Stop calling him that-Keith let go of me!" she tried to pull away again, but Keith pulled harder until they were both in an empty classroom. He locked the door, tossing her on a group of desks, pulling and ripping at her clothes and his. "Keith stop it! Stop!" "Shut up bitch!" he yelled, kissing her neck sloppily, his breath was vile and it made her nauseous. "Keith!" she yelled, shoving him off of her, and going to the garbage can beside the desk, but Keith grabbed her hair and pulled her back toward him. "I don't care if you are knocked up with a bastard, you're mine!" tears stung her eyes.

**TGTGTGTG**

He sighed, walking down the hallway with his books at his side and his sun glasses over his eyes. It was the most unmanly thing he could do. But he had so much shit going on his life, his dad was growing weaker in the hospital and Emily-the girl he loved- was pregnant and he wasn't allowed to see her. "Stop it!" he heard her voice scream muffled from behind a door. He stopped in his tracks, His eyes went to a door where he saw two shadows of people and he felt his gut twist, he ran to the door and pounded on the door. "Emmy!" he yelled, "Are you in there?" he didn't care if people were beginning to look at him, "Zac-Zac help-" "SHut up bitch!" His gut knotted. "I'll be right back...just don't stop fighting Emily!" he turned around, running to where he knew Logan would be.

Logan was at the pop machine, reaching down to grab his coke. Zac ran towards him, "logan! logan!" Logan looked at him, narrowing his eyes, "you little punk!" he lifted him up by the collar of his shirt, shoving him against the wall. "Getting my sister knocked up! you have a lot of guts coming here and talking to me-" "Logan, look I know you and your family hate me, but Emily is in trouble, please.." Logan bit his lip, "what kind of trouble?" Zac sighed, "I heard her screaming in a locked classroom, we need to get her out of there, someone is trying to rape her." Logan already bolted down the halls, with Zac running after him.

Emily was trying to get him off of her, "Get off me keith! Get off me!" he attached his lips to her neck, sucking down on it hard. Emily closed her eyes tightly. "Stop Keith! Stop!" Logan and Zac rushed to the door, "Emmy! It's Logan! open up!" Keith chuckled, "No way bolton, this piece of meat is mine!" Zac pushed Logan away gently trying to turn the knob, "Let her out Keith!" Keith chuckled, grabbing emily by the hair, "Look here Emily, Your Trailer Trash Prince came to rescue his knocked up slut!" before they knew it, outside the other door, Troy came in cause the school had called. "What's going on? wheres emily?" he asked. "Daddy! Daddy! please help me! please!" Keith laughed, "I have these doors locked good Bolton, no one can get in, not even the teachers!"

"Daddy!" Emily yelled, Zac ran a hand through his hair, his heart was pumping fast in his chest. He wanted nothing more than to hold Emily in his arms. Troy was fisting his hands together and Logan was pacing wildly back and forth. Zac sighed, going to the door and knocking a few times. "Emma...it's Zac...are you still fighting?" Emily's voice came out in a sniffle, "Z-Zac...please..please...I want my dad." to say he was hoping for her to say I want you was an understatement. He was totally expecting it. He sighed, his breath shakily, "He's right here Emily..." Zac turned to Troy, "Uh...she wants you." Troy nodded, going to the door and jiggling the door knob. "Em, your fighting?" "Y-yeah...I am."

Troy swallowed, "Good...baby girl we're going to get you out of there-" "not a chance Bolton! She's mine!" Keith yelled from the inside, grabbing her by her hair again, and pulling her hard. Her cries were heard from the hallway. Zac fisted his hands, and chewed on his inner cheek. He had to do something...but what? Suddenly it clicked; his dad had a .45 in a shoebox in the hall closet. And the window to this classroom were open (as Zac saw coming in) turning around he began to walk out the school, Logan grabbed his elbow, "Where the hell are you going?" Zac looked down at his arm, and then at Logan, Troy had turned to see the two boys too. "I'm going to take action...unlike you." He pulled his arm out of Logan's grip and walked out of the school to go home and get the .45. Either Keith was going to let Emily go freely on his own, or Zac was going to make him.

Emily began screaming and crying, "Dad, please help me, please!" she cried and whimpered. Troy sighed, "Just hold on, alright..you'll be with daddy soon." on the other side, Keith was trying to rip off her clothes once more. "Daddy!" she screamed, she looked at keith, kicking him in the stomach, "Let me go!" he released her, "Come here bitch!" he lifted her up, throwing her back on the classroom tables. Troy looked at his son, "We have to do something!" Troy yelled, trying to bust the door down. Logan grabbed a hold of Troy's shoulder, "Dad." Troy looked at him, "what!" he sighed, "I trust Zac.. let him take care of it."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Zac slammed open the door, hearing it slam against the wall. He ran in two steps to the couch, and pulled out an old shoebox; it was full of pictures, his dad's medication, and at the bottom, buried beneath it all; was the .45 millimeter that his dad swore he'd never use. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the gun from the box and instantly he felt the weight of it in his hand. He checked to see if there were bullets in it, there was two. The rest were blanks. He removed those. Sighing, he held the gun tightly, then he grabbed his father's medalion; it was similar to his, but Christ and St. Jude. "Guide me..." he whispered, putting the gun in his back pocket and the necklace around his neck. He kissed both of them. When he stood on his feet, he ran in one move. Emily needed him.

"Baby! hold on! were going to get you out of there!" Troy yelled, turning the knob, over and over again. Emily screamed as Keith slapped her back and fourth across the face. he hissed in her ear, "Hey Beautiful, I know your pregnant with a trailer trash baby." she glared at him, "Don't call him that! his more of a man than you are!" he slapped her, "don't fucking say that bitch!" he smirked, pulling out a knife, he looked at her drunkly, "I should just perform a c-section right here right now, how far along are you? 2 weeks?" Emily gulped, "Stay away from me!" let me go!" he smirked taking the knife, and tracing her stomach in deep. the blood came to the surface, and she screamed. he laughed, "nah, too messy." "Zac! Daddy! Help!" she screamed.

Troy pounded on the door, "What's going on in there?" Keith chuckled, holding the knife once again to her stomach, and grabbing Emily by the hair as he dragged her to the door. "I'm just going to make your little girl pure again..." Emily sobbed, trying to pry Keiths fingers out of her hair, but he held on tight. "Daddy...daddy..." Troy pounded on the door, then there was a noise so loud that the door jumped. It must have been a kick. "Keith don't you touch her-" "You know how long I've waited to touch your little girl Bolton? This little tease is finally gonna see some real action..." his hand went to her throat, and just as he was about to sloppily kiss her the sound of a gun cocking made him look up. Zac's eyes looked murderous as he pointed the gun straight at Keith.

"The only action that's going to happen is me shooting you..." Zac said, Keith smirked, tossing Emily behind him so hard that she hit her head hard on one of the desks; her temple starting to bleed. Keith chuckled, "Well, trailer trash has some guts...to come in here and interrupt the love scene I planned for me and my girlfriend." Zac snarled, taking a step closer, his eyes and hands never faltering from their initial target. "She's not yours..." Keith chuckled, "is she yours? What does your dying drug addict father feel about that?" Zac's chest was heaving and his vision was tainted with red; his mind had gone black. And when he pulled the trigger, he fired both shots.

Everything was silent, and it all seemed to move in slow motion. Zac dropped the gun on the floor, rushing to Emily's side and picking her up and holding her to him. "Emmy..." he whispered, rocking her back and forth slowly, tears sliding from his eyes. "Emmy..wake up..please wake up." her chest was rising and falling slowly, his hand moved to her stomach; it was bloody and he could swear he felt a tiny heartbeat even though it was impossible to. He sniffled, "I'm sorry.." he whispered, cradling her against him. He didn't hear the door finally open; soon the class room was swamped with concerned teachers, Troy and Logan, and curious students.

Troy knelt by Emily's head, grabbing her shoulder's gently, "I'll take her...Zac...I'll take her." Zac looked at him through his lashes, but didn't argue when Troy took Emily and cradled her as he stood up. "Logan," Troy said, "get the car...we need to get her to the hospital." Logan nodded, running out of the room, only to double back, "What about Sophie? Mom?" Troy looked at Emily as he spoke, "Yeah, they have to come to." Troy looked at Zac; just sitting there in the middle of the tiled floor. Then he looked at Keith, just laying there with two shots fired at him, one in his stomach and the other...in his crotch.

Even Troy winced at that one. Zac was breathing heavily, he just...he justed wanted to feel that bastards neck in his hands for what he did. He hurt her! Standing on his feet, he stalked to Keith's body, his eyes were glazing over with death but he was otherwise holding on. He managed a cruel smile, "I might make it Trailer trash...and I'll keep coming after Emily...ah, always." Zac kicked hiss head, then he knelt down in one move and wrapped his hands around his throat. The teacher's had to pry him off, but they couldn't. Finally, it took Troy (after giving Emily to the nurse's to take care of for the time being) to grab him by the shoulders. "Zac..ZAC!" he yelled, "Zac he's dead!"

Zac sighed, as Troy pulled him away and pulling him out of the classroom. Zac bit his lip, "How is she?" Troy looked out to the car where Logan had Emily in the car. "She's gonna be taken care of at the hospital." he spoke. Zac sighed, "I'm sorry-" Troy shook his head, "No! thank you.. you did a great thing in saving her... I wish I could of done it." Zac bit his lip, and shuffling his feet. "I had to do something. he hurt her." Troy nodded, "Yeah, If that bastard lives, I'm taking him to court, and putting his ass in jail, and possibly kill him.. I would go to prison for the sake of my daughter." Troy said, walking towards the door, "Troy." Zac stopped him, and he turned around, "Yeah?" Zac bit his lip, he wanted to ask him if he could still be with emily, but he couldn't. "Nevermind."

Troy nodded, watching Zac stuff his hands in his pockets and walk away. He pondered what Zac was going to say before he said 'nevermind' but quickly shoved it away when he got to the car and drove off with Emily and Logan. "Dad..." Logan said, Troy looked at him in the rear view mirror, "yeah son?" "Uh...what about Keith? He's not going to die is he?" Troy bit his lip, huffing out a breath, "I-Logan...let's just focus on your sister all right?" Logan nodded, he had a bad feeling about what his dad was going to say.

The breeze felt good. It tousled his hair, but the weight on his shoulders made him feel slow. Looking around, he was at the park, surrounded by benches. Sighing a shaky sigh, he shuffled to the bench, and sat down. Laying his face in his hands, he felt a sob rumble out of his chest, and leave his lips. "Please...be all right...I'm sorry.." what was he apologizing for? He had fired a gun...and then killed another person with his hands. Even if he deserved it, he wasn't a killer. Until now.

It was silent save for the rustle of leaves, it was getting colder; winter was fast approaching. "Excuse me.." said a soft voice, he didn't bother to raise his head. "What?" "Can I sit here?" he lifted his head slowly, running his hands through his hair and down his face, "yeah why not..." the woman smiled gratefully. She was wearing scrubs and a heavy coat. She chuckled tiredly, "I've been on my feet all day...I swear I forget what it's like to sit down sometimes." Zac looked at her, she had black hair with streaks of gray. Barely any wrinkles were on her face, but none the less, he knew her. "Mom..." he whispered, she looked at him. "Excuse me?" "Why'd you leave us mom?" he said again, a little more audible.


	7. Chapter 7

She's been admitted. The doctor's were looking at her, Logan and Troy paced anxiously around the waiting room. Logan had called Gabriella, she was frantically on her way. Sophie was coming too. Troy ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his neck, "Emily Bolton." A doctor called, the two stopped pacing looking at the stocky man. "Yes." they said at the same time, Logan spoke first, "how is my sister?" The doctor sighed, looking down at the clipboard in his hand, "she has suffered slight trauma to her skull and has scarred vaginal tissue...also, the baby is gone."

Troy sighed looking at logan, but speaking towards the doctor, "Alright, when can we see her?" The doctor sighed, "only one person can see her right now." and he left with that. Logan looked at his father, "Dad?" he sighed, "I need to see her first, if your mom and sister get here, come get me." Logan nodded as Troy walked towards Emily's Room. he creaked open the door to find his daughter laying down and looking up at him, "Hi.." she croaked out. he sighed, "hey baby, how you feeling?" she sighed, "Sick.. tired, hurting.. do you hate me?" she looked at him.

"No!" he said, grabbing her hand. "Baby girl, I-I could never hate you-" "but-but...what you said...about the baby and-" her eyes suddenly went wide, her lips trembled. "My baby..." she muttered, Troy sighed, squeezing her hand. "Bab-" "MY BABY!" She screamed, "Keith hurt my baby!"

Troy shushed, "Hey...hey baby girl, it's okay..." tears stung Emily's eyes as her head thrashed on the pillow. "My baby...my baby..." "Sh.." he stroked her hair soothingly, "I know...everything's fine, it's all right." She sobbed, squeezing her father's hand, "Daddy...m-my ba-baby." he shushed her again, stroking her hair."I know...I know..." "Can you hold me please?"

Troy sat beside her pulling her close, and storking her hair, she began sobbing into his chest. Troy kissed her forhead, "You know, when your young, it feels like the end of the world." he ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at her, she sniffled, tears streaming down her cheeks, "it's not?" he shook his head, "It's only the beginning." Emily sniffled, "Daddy, Am I aloud to see Zac?" Troy sighed, "Emy, you can marry him." Emily giggled, he smiled tilting her chin, "I accept him." Emily smiled, "Really." he nodded, "His good for you, I know his gonna take care of you." she smiled hugging him, "Thank you daddy.. thank you so much. I love you." he smiled holding her close, "I love you too." she wiped her nose, "Daddy, how did you know Zac's dad?"

Troy sighed, wiping the tear residue from her eyes. "Emy, it's a long story." she giggled, "Daddy...in case you haven't noticed...I'm in a hospital bed-I have sometime." He chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Yeah I guess you do..." she looked at him expectantly, he sighed again. "i knew-know him because I...I was in the wrong crowd when I was younger...and he was too; Emily, I know I've been in a ..bad mood-" "horrible mood." she muttered, he chuckled, "yeah, but it's because I didn't want you to go down the same path that I did." Emily smiled, "there's one thing good that came from that path." His eyes narrowed in curiosity, "what?" she kissed his cheek, "you met mom."

Troy smiled, "She is the best thing that's ever happened to me, besides you three kids." Emily layed against him, "I love you dad, even though sometimes I don't act like it." he kissed her forhead, rubbing her shoulders, "Emy, I love you too.. your my little girl, and sometimes, I just want you to stay that way." he sucked in a breath, "But I have to face it, your growing up.. and I have to respect that." she smiled, "But I am not proud of what you did with zac.. I don't approve of it, but I have to accept it." Emily sighed, "I know dad, I'm sorry, I just.. we love each other, and I just.. I thought it was the right time.. are you mad cause I did it? or mad cause I got pregnant out of it?"

"I'm not mad..." he said softly, she looked at him, "real-" "I'm a little disappointed that you didn't wait...but not mad." She bit her lip, "You looked mad...when I told you-" "You try being a father who found out his little girl had sex and got pregnant...it's not easy to accept nor is it easy to live with." She sighed, nesting her head onto his shoulder, "thank you...for saving me." Troy bit his lip, kissing the top of her head. "Your welcome...I will always be there."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

She bit her lip, "I'm sorry but I don't-" "know me?" Zac snapped, standing up quickly. "Of course you wouldn't you left me when I was 5." The woman sighed, "Look you have me con-" "I know who you are! Don't tell me that I don't!" Zac snapped, leaning over her, his eyes dark-like his fathers. She gulped, "Look...I'm sorry that you-" "I don't want an apology."

The Woman stood up, and was about to speak till she gasped, "Z-Zachary?" he bit his lip, "Yeah, remember, your son!" The woman bit her lip like he did moments before, "H-how are you? how's your father?" damn, he didn't wanna talk about that, especially the mother that left him. "I..you don't care! you left!" The woman looked at him, "Zac-" "Just forget it! I gotta go!.. Thanks for nothing."

**TGTGTGTG**

Zac arrived at the hospital, walking towards emily's room not caring who tried to stop him. he knocked gently on the door. Troy slipped out of the bed, and opened the door. he sighed, "Zac.. what are you doing here-" he sniffled, Troy could tell his been crying, "I..I'm not here to start trouble, I.I just came to see Emily..and then I'm out." Emily saw Zac from her bed, "Zac!" he smiled sadly walking over to her, and hugging her gently. "hey.. how are you feeling?" she smiled, Troy could see the spark in her eyes when Zac walked into the room. "I'm fine now, thank you.. you.. and my dad saved me." Zac sighed, "Your dad's the one who saved you emy..I..Just helped a little bit." Troy sighed, "No, I just got her to the hospital, you saved her life... that took a lot of guts."

Zac sighed looking at Troy, "I'm sorry.. about everything." Troy bit his lip, Emily sighed, "Zac.. have you been crying?" Zac bit his lip, sniffling back up his tears, "No..No I haven't.. I just.. I have a lot of things to do...I just wanted to stop by and say goodbye." Emily looked at him, "goodbye?" he nodded, "yeah, umm I know that if it wasen't for me, you wouldn't be here, so I..I just think your better off without me emy..I'm sorry." she looked down at her hands, tears forming in her eyes, "Please...just go zac."

He bit his lip, leaning over and kissing her forehead, his lips lingering for a second longer than they were supposed to. "Emy...I-I'll never forget you...I give you my word." Emily sniffled, closing her eyes and inhaling softly Zac's musk cologne. "Zac...please...don't make this-" "harder than it needs to be." He finished, he turned his head to look over his shoulder, at Troy, "Sir, mind if I have a moment...with Emily." Troy nodded, "Sure..I'll uh...see if Gabriella and Sophie are here yet." Zac nodded his thanks, turning back to Emily, and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Emily...I found out that...my dad passed away this morning, I'm sorry but...I don't feel like this is my place anymore-I was taking care of him, and I don't have anyone to take care of anymo-" "me." Emily interrupted.

Zac tilted his head, "What?" Emily bit her lip, she knew she'd be lying, but...it was the only way for Zac to stay. "Zac...what if-what if I told you that..there's more than me in this hospital." Zac looked at her confusion, "what do you-" "I'm pregnant." she said, knowing full well that the baby was gone, but she could try again.

Zac looked at her, "But.. how-" she crashed her lips onto his, and kissed him passionately. "I love you, please don't leave me and this baby." he sighed, "I can't.. I won't leave you, I'll be here for you. alright?" she smiled nodding kissing his lips. Troy walked back in, "Hey Emy, your mom and sophie are here." she smiled, "Guess what daddy!" he raised a brow, "Hm?" "Zac's not leaving." Troy smiled, "Really? that's great." Zac sighed, "yeah, since she's having the baby, I don't want to leave her..." he smiled at her.

Troy frowned, "the baby?" Zac nodded, still smiling, "I was raised with morals-uh well I grew up with them..." Troy nodded, "B-" "But you can't wait for me to have the baby right dad?" her eyes beggin Troy not to say anything, Troy gulped, "uhh...yeah...totally. Em, your mom and sister want to see you...I told them a person at a time-" Emily smiled, "okay..." she turned back to Zac, "I love you." she whispered, Zac smiled kissing her lips and resting his hand on her stomach, "I love you too...both of you." Emily was screaming on the inside. She had to get pregnant and fast, she'd ask her mother for seduction techniques, cause she'd need them.

Zac walked out, Troy bit his lip until he was alone with his daughter. "Are you insane?" Emily bit her lip, shaking her head, "I can't tell him...I'm-I'm sorry...but you saw his face, he loves this baby.." her voice was quiet, Troy sighed, running his hand down his face. "Emma," he said, using her nickname, "look...you can't lie to him-" "I can get pregnant again...I can." Troy shook his head, "that's not a solution.."

Emily sighed, "I..I just can't let him leave me dad..I...I just can't..." Troy sighed going to his daughter and rubbing her back. "Baby girl, I know you love him, and want him to stay with you, but.. he has to do what he has to do.." she bit her lip, "Fine..then...just tell him to go." Troy sighed, "baby, don't-" she shook her head, "No, your just being ungrateful dad! you want me as your little baby forever!" he sighed, "Not forever... just until your my age." he chuckled, Emily looked at him seriously, he sighed, "Right, No joking.." she sighed biting her lip, "what would you do if mom was going to leave you?"

Troy sighed, cupping her cheek, "Emily...I just want you to have a full life...do what you want to do before you settle down with kids." She jutted out her lower lip, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away. Troy sighed, "I'll get your mother-or do want to speak to your sister first-" "Mom, I want to talk to mom." Troy nodded, kissing her forehead and walking out of the room and going into the hospital waiting room where Gabriella and Sophie was waiting.

Gabriella stood up out of her seat, "How is she? is she okay? is she hurt? how is my baby-" Troy sighed hugging her, "She's fine.. but she needs to talk to you." Gabriella nodded going to the room. Sophie looked at him, "Is she okay?" Troy sighed wrapping an arm around her shoulder, kissing her forhead, "I have no idea baby girl.." When Gabriella walked into the room, she rushed to Emily's side and hugged her, "Hey, how you feeling?" she asked. Emily sighed, "Mom, what would dad do if you left him?" Gabriella smiled, "he'd probably go crazy." both of them started giggling, "I just want..I want zac to know that I..I love him.. and I don't want him to leave." Gabriella sighed, "let me guess, you made up you were pregnant?" Emily nodded, Gabriella sighed, "baby, tell him the truth, tell him you don't want him to leave."

Emily looked down at her folded hands in her lap, "If it just was that easy." she grabbed her chin, "Baby, if he really loves you, he won't leave you.. he'll stay right here...with us." Emily smiled, "You mean, he can come live with us?" Gabriella nodded, "That boy needs all the love he can get baby girl.." she hugged her mother, "Thank you so much.. momma..I love you.." she held her daughter, "I love you too.." she pulled away looking at her, "want me to send zac in?" Emily nodded, her mother went out, and a few minutes later, Zac came back in, "hey, your mom said you-" Emily sighed, "Zac I'm not pregnant-" "but you said-" "I lied..I wanted you to stay..and.. I.. please don't be mad at me..I just.. I love you so much.. i..I didn't want you to leave."

Zac sighed, "Em, I..." Emily sighed, crossing her arms and rubbing her skin furiously. Zac sighed, "I'm not mad..but, disappointed is a good word for what I feel right now." Emily looked at him, "Disappointed?" she repeated in question, he nodded, lifting her chin with his finger. "That you lied...lied to my face, I'm sorry but...I've been lied to before...It gets tiring-is getting tiring." Emily sniffled, "What-what are you saying?"

before Zac could open his mouth to speak, the doors to the hospital room came open and two police officers came in and immediately grabbed Zac by the shoulders and pinned him to the wall before they cuffed him, "Ow..." Zac said, when the handcuffs went 'click''. Emily looked at the scene, "Wh-what's going on?" her question went unanswered, the skinny cop with red hair and a gruff voice read Zachis rights and also said, "Zac Barker-you're under arrest for the murder of Keith Roberts." Emily's eyes widened, "WHAT?" Zac groaned painfully when the cops pulled him hard, Emily stammered, kicking the covers off the hospital bed, Zac looked at her-by now the whole Bolton clan had run into the room.

Troy looked from Zac to Emily then the cops then back to Zac, "what the hell is going on here?" The chubby-ironically, his title was 'officer chubbington'- cop scoffed, "what's going on? We were sent to the school after an inside 911 call came in to the station saying the heard gunshots fired in a class room, well...we found the gun Identified for prints-we got this JD on our list..." Zac shook, trying to wrench free of the handcuffs, but they were heavy duty. Emily sniffled, Gabriella went to her daughter, holding her tight. Troy glared, "what makes you think he-" "The body of a 'Keith Roberts' was there and a bullet wound to his stomach had bled out...we drew our conclusions and came up with our answers. he's under arrest." the skinny, red-haired cop said pulling Zac out of the room, Emily yelled, "ZAC!" Zac didn't fight, but he found it ironic, Troy at the beginning thought he'd follow his father's foot steps and end up in jail.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, Emily was out of the hospital. Her, Gabriella, and Sophie were all inside eating breakfest while Troy and Logan were outside shooting hoops. Gabriella came sitting down, "hey mom, you never told us the whole story about how you and dad fell inlove..." Sophie said putting a grape in her mouth. Gabriella sighed, but smiled, "Okay, we met when sophie, I was pregnant with you, and well I was at a shelter for under aged mom's cause I had no family.. I went into labor, and your dad was a volunteer there, so he sat in the room with me, and we talked for hours and hours before and after you were born, and then he took me back to his place, and we.. uhh." Sophie smiled, 'YOU TWO MADE LOVE ONLY AFTER 3 DAYS OF MEETING EACHOTHER!" she gasped so loud that Troy and Logan heard.

Gabriella blushed, looking down at her hands, "Yes I guess...you could say that-" Emily looked up with wide eyes but then she narrowed them and scoffed, "So...dad gets all kinds of upset when I got preg-when me and Zac...and we barely knew each other, but-but...he did the same thing with you?" her voice carried to the outside, causing Troy and Logan to walk in with puzzled expressions, Gabriella bit her lip, standing up from her seat, "Em let me ex-" the young girl shook her head, seeing that her father came in, "You!" she yelled marching up to him and slapping him in his chest, "you are a hypocrite!"

Gabriella immediately grabbed Emily's elbow, "Emily, that is no way to talk to your father!" the young girl bit her lip, glaring at her father, "So what? He's a fucking hypocrite!" he tugged her arm away and - on her way out of the kitchen and house - spat at his feet. "That's all your worth to me..." she whispered, marching outside.

Troy followed her, "Emily!" he yelled. she just kept marching away from him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "EMILY JORDAN BOLTON! YOU COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!" she snapped her head at him, glaring, and came towards him, "I hate you!" he was brathing heavily, his eyes narrowing, his normal light ocean blue eyes turning into a dark night blue sea water, "Don't..Don't you dare say you hate me..." she sniffled looking at him, shaking her head, "I do! I hate you!" he looked at her, "I didn't do anything-" "Yes you did! you and mom barely knew each other, only 3 days, and you had sex with her! but when me and Zac known each other over 2 months! I get taken away from him!"

"That's different!" Troy yelled, grabbing her wrist; and making sure she didn't run away from him, Emily glared "No it's not! you say you and mom loved each other! That's why you had sex! Well I love Zac!" Troy didn't mean to but he squeezed her wrist a little too hard, "Emily, you are 15 years old, you're a kid, you don't know what love is!" Emily felt her heart give a squeeze, and her eyes watered but she willed them not to fall; she was too much like her father, she wouldn't cry in front of anyone. "if I don't know what love is then why do you say you love me every night?" Troy said nothing, she continued, "is it cause I'm your daughter? A burden? I know what love his! I may not be the sharpest tool in the tool box, but I know what love is!"

she wrenched her arm away, but Troy grabbed it again, "You are not walking away from me young lady, no-" "I'm going to see Zac-" "no your not!" "Yes I am!" "No your not!" "why not?" "Because I said so!" Emily spit at him again, but this time, she aimed for his face; and tugged her arm away, putting distance between them, "I love Zac ...if you can't handle that then...then I might as well not be your daughter; why don't you pay attention to your 'golden boy' Logan, he's not exactly an angel..." "Emily-" she rolled her eyes, pulling her arm away from his grasp, "Just leave me alone!" and she bolted quickly out of the backyard gate and running to Zac's house.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Zac was out of that hell hole, charged with murder. he sighed coming into his house, the house was a mess. his dad was in the hospital in a coma, and didn't know how long he was going to make it. He sighed going over to the knocked over trash, and picking it up.

Emily ran to Zac's house, It was a down pour. she knocked and knocked on his door. Zac was in the backyard, with the water falling from the outside shower, he was cleaning off his hands after finishing off some yard work for his dad. he sighed. Emily went towards the back door opening the gate, Zac looked at her, "Emily, what are you-" she came towards him crashing her lips onto his. Zac wrapped his arms around her waist deeping the kiss. They already began to breath heavily, Zac pushed her up against the wall, she wrapped her legs around his waist and close to his groin, and tightened around him just to feel him closer to her. "mmmm Zac..feel so good baby.. I love you so much.."

Zac kissed her again, passionately, fiercely, she ran her hands through his hair. Then a thought occurred to her and she pulled her head away (while keeping the current position of her legs wrapped around his waist) "I saw you...get taken by cops the other day...what-what happened?" Zac chuckled, pecking her lips, "Good behaviour...it pays off." She smiled, pecking his lips back, and whispering in his ear, "I guess we have something to celebrate then don't we?" he chuckled, not saying anything but crashing his lips on hers and carrying her to the bedroom, where he sat her on her feet and started to slowly strip of her clothes; starting with her shirt that was soaking wet and clinging to her skin. "Zac..." she whispered, lifting the hem of his shirt and pulling the wet fabric over his head, he kissed her neck as she undid his jeans When they were both naked, he laid her on the bed and their bout of love making continued on for hours, with a rest, then again.

Zac drew small patterns on her bare skin, she cuddled against him. "What are you thinking about?" she whispered, he chuckled, looking at her as if she were a precious jewel. "You...and my dad...but mostly you." she giggled, then her smile faded, "How is your dad?" Zac sighed, frowning, "Still in the coma last time I-" the phone rang.

Zac put the phone up to his ear, still holding emily in his arms as she layed on his chest. "Hello?" Zac stopped rubbing her back, which cause Emily to look up at Zac whose eyes were frozen to the wall across the room. "What's wrong Zac?" he gulped, "Umm thank you, I'll be there soon." he hung up, looking down at her, "We have to head to the hospital." he rushed out of the bed throwing on clothes, as she did the same thing, "what's wrong" he gulped, "my dad.. his almost dying."

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

Troy, Gabriella, Logan, and Sophie were all eating dinner. Sophie sighed poking at her dinner, Troy bit his lip, "what's on your mind sweetheart." she sighed, "Dad, can I talk to you alone." he looked at Gabriella, she smiled softly, he slipped out of his chair, "sure, let's go into the living room." Sophie nodded, pushing away from the table following her father to the next room. he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What's up?" Sophie sighed, "you know how you told me you weren't my real dad?" Troy gulped and sighed, "yeah." she sighed, "If it's alright, and I want you there, I'd like to meet my real dad...please.." she hugged Troy.

Troy hugged her back rubbing her back, "sweetie about your rule dad...I don't think-" Sophie looked up at him with no pleading eyes, "please daddy...please..?" Troy sighed, but nodded, "yeah come on..." Sophie s miled, Troy let Gabriella and Logan know where they were going, but after much pleading from the latter and an evil eye from the former, the four were piled into the car almost to Zacs house, but the Sophie got a text from Emily. _Zac's dad dying. hospital._

Sophie looked up from her phone, "uh dad..." Troy looked at her through the rear view mirror, "yeah...?" she gulped, "Emily just texted me...she and Zac are at the hospital...his dad's dying."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Emily walked into the hospital holding onto Zac's hand tightly. "you okay?" she whispered. he sighed turning to her, "I have no idea emily.. I just.. I don't think I can go through it alone-" she smiled sadly, "you'll never be alone, you'll always have me. I love you." she pecked his lips. he smiled, "I love you too." then Troy, Gabriella, and Logan and Sophie rushed through. Emily looked at them rushing over to sophie, "You brought mom, dad, and logan?" Sophie sighed, "We were on the way to meet my real 'dad' but we wanted to be here for zac." she looked at zac, "How are you doing?" she hugged him, Zac sighed, "I..I'm okay." Gabriella sighed, "If you need a place to stay zac, your welcome to stay with us."

Zac sighed, "thanks for the offer, but I just have to figure things out right now." Gabriella nodded in understanding, Emily looked at her father, she sighed, "Daddy, can I talk to you" he nodded, "yeah." she grabbed his hand. they began walking down the hallway. "I'm sorry for the way I acted." he sighed, "I'm sorry that I've overreacted about everything...I just.. I just don't want anything to happen to you emily, I want you to have what I didn't have." Emily sighed, "I'm sorry.. I just, I try my best to fix everything.. and I try to be perfect for you." she sighed, "But I love that I have friends that say that I don't know who my dad is, or I don't have a dad that spends time with me, I'm just so happy I have a dad that cares so much for me.. I just forget to thank you for it.."

Troy smiled, holding his arms out as Emily walked to him. "Baby girl...the best thank you you can give me is just...be yourself and try not grow up all at once." Emily giggled, "I've been doing that huh?" Troy chuckled, rubbing her back, "Everyone wants to grow up at some point...but for enjoy being young." she smiled, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "can we go see Zac and his dad now?"

Troy looked at her, smiling kissing her forhead, "of course." they walked back into the lobby where everyone was and Emily went over to zac and all six of them went into Jimmy's room. Gabriella felt nervous being there, it just sent her chills down her spine. Troy rubbed her back, he knew she was scared. Zac went over to his dad, Jimmy looked at him, "Zac..what..what are you..doing here." he hoarsed out. Zac bit his lip, "I..I needed to see you, I..your dying dad." he had tears rolling down his cheeks already, Emily rushed to his side, and held him tightly. Jimmy looked to his left, and saw Troy and Gabriella. "G-Gabriella?" she bit her lip, "Jimmy.." his eyes moved to Troy then to logan, then to Sophie, his eyes went wide, "Is..Is that my daughter.." Sophie's eyes went wide, "Your my dad?" Troy didn't say anything, but Jimmy looked at him, "especially you"-then he looked at Sophie-"and you-I'm sorry."

Troy sighed, Sophie just stood there in shock, "Y-Your my father? my real father?" Emily's eyes went wide, "wait! We don't have the same dad?" Troy sighed, "Emily, Logan, we were going to tell you, but-" Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy isn't Sophie's real father.. Jimmy is.." Zac's eyes went wide, "Wait, your my half-sister." Sophie nodded, "I guess so." Emily looked at everyone, "Well, isn't it a small world after all." Jimmy chuckled softly, "Yeah it is..Sophie, I'm sorry I was never a dad to you, I just.. I had no idea what I was thinking, I was young and stupid, and not right in the head.. and I hope I can have your forgiveness before I die."

Sophie nodded tears streaming down her face, "Yes.. I forgive you..." she looked at Troy for approval to call him dad, Troy nodded, she looked back at Jimmy, "Dad..I forgive you." he smiled softly, turning his head to Gabriella, "I'm sorry Gabriella." he turned to Troy, "Thank you.. for raising my daughter.. I know I did wrong in the past.. but thanks for being there for my daughter.."

Troy nodded, "No Problem." Jimmy looked at Zac, "Don't let go of Emily, she's good for you." Zac smiled down at emily, "I know she is, I'm never letting her go." Jimmy's eyes were closing slowly, and his skin color was fading quickly. Zac gulped, "Dad..I..I'll miss you so much." Sophie went over to grab his other hand, "We love you dad." Emily ran to Logan and cried into his chest, "I love you big brother."

The heart moniter beeped softly, his breathing becoming even more laboured. Zac had tears running-cascading-down his face. Sophie squeezed his hand, she just got to see her real father, but he being taken so suddenly. When the machine flatlined, Sophie looked to Zac "How'd he die? What was wrong with him?" "Sophi-" Troy started, but Zac held up a hand to stop him, "It's fine." Sophie looked at him expectantly, "he had HIV...I helped him, but there's no cure...but we tried to keep it in control as best we can."

Sophie nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks, Troy hugged her, "Come here Soph." Sophie looked up at him, "Thanks for being my dad." he nodded, "It's no problem soph." Emily was hugging Zac as Gabriella comfort both of them, and Logan was comforting Sophie. they walked out to the lobby. Troy told the doctor that Jimmy had passed on. The doctor nodded. Troy sighed coming over to Sophie hugging her again, "you okay baby?" she shook her head, "No.. daddy.. I just got to know him, and..and he was taken away from me.." Troy sighed, "i'm sorry baby-" "Why'd you keep him away from me?"

Troy sighed, "I didn't...well, when you little yeah I did, cause he was into bad stuff...I wanted to protect you; your mother wanted to protect you." Sophie bit her lip, "I-I...I just wanted to get to know him..." her lips quivered, Troy sighed, "I know..hey, we'll visit him every day-every year on his birthday." She smiled softly, nodding, "I'd like that..."

Life always seems to go fast, the pace of our lives has always been in the fast lane; and we're at the corner or still at the start not knowing where to go cause we didn't pack a map in our bag, or we followed the wrong star. But, it doesn't matter, life going slow, life going fast...good happens, or shit happens, life is still going.


End file.
